Locked In
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Severus, Horace, Albus, and Minerva are locked in the Founders' Nursery by four ghosts. Who knows what they'll learn!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Severus, Horace, Albus, and Minerva are locked in the Founders' Nursery by four ghosts. Who knows what they'll learn!_

**_Locked In_**

**Chapter 1: It Starts**

Voldemort had been dead for five years now. Harry was still getting praises for it. His own wedding to one Ginny Weasley had been in all the papers.

Currently the couple had come to speak with Dumbledore about the opened positions in teaching. Harry and Ginny both were interested in the Charms and Muggle Studies jobs. The two had of course gotten the jobs and were now re-acclimating their selves to the castle.

Unfortunately they had stumbled upon an old corridor and gotten turned around and lost. A strange glowing blue light under a slightly adjacent door caught their eyes and when they entered the room they were shocked.

It was decorated with flying dragons painted on the bricks. Books and toys galore were inside with multicolored plush chairs and beanbags. There was also a round table in front of a large chalk board. Then there was a small table with art supplies.

"Weird," Harry commented as the door slammed shut and they heard the lock click.

Harry and Ginny ran to the door using every spell they knew but it wouldn't open. Harry even tried the knife Sirius had left him but to no avail.

"Great so what do we do?" Harry sighed.

"Where are we in the first place anyway? It's like some nursery or something," Ginny stated.

"Oh you are a clever little one. We shall have fun with you!" a high voice laughed lightly. It sounded like a child's.

"Oh yes we will. Welcome! Welcome Gryffindors you are in the Founders' Nursery," a little boy's voice called.

"Founders' Nursery?" Harry questioned as they came to the middle of the room looking around.

"Yes. We four are two sets of twins. Two born to lovers. Also two born to lovers. We are children created by affairs and hidden from the world. We now spend our time getting those special students to really get to know their professors," another little girl's voice laughed.

"The rules to our game are simple. You stay here till we are through with you. Now…two is no fun we need a crowd so tell us two names to bring to you," another boy's laugh stated.

"We're not playing this. Let us go!" Harry called.

"No sorry it's not going to happen," one of the girls laughed.

"Harry it doesn't seem like they're going to hurt us…how about we just play?" Ginny suggested.

"Fine," Harry sighed running his hand through his hair, "Who do we pick?"

"Hermione and Ron?" Ginny suggested.

"All right. Hermione and Ron Weasley," Harry called loudly.

"Oooh Weasleys are always fun to play with. Wish granted!" the first voice stated as there was a loud clap and flash of light. Hermione and Ron stood looking very dazed at their two friends.

"Harry? Ginny? Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Some where in Hogwarts held hostage by spirits," Harry shrugged.

"Now that's mean," one of the boy's voices replied.

"Let's introduce ourselves before we continue the game. I am Artemis," the first girl voice replied.

"I'm her brother Hermes," the second boy stated.

"I am Apollo," said the first boy.

"And I would be his sister Aphrodite," the other girl stated.

"Now that we have that away let us have some more fun. You four are all Gryffindors correct?" Hermes asked.

"Yes," Hermione stated.

"Then spin the wheel of professors and let's see what luck gives you!" Apollo laughed as a large wheel appeared on the nearest wall. The wheel was multicolored with all the current professors' pictures there. Even Ginny and Harry's pictures were there.

"So you got the jobs?" Hermione grinned.

"Yeah," Harry smiled.

"OH and you can't choose yourself by the way," Aphrodite added.

"Are we really going to do this?" Ron asked.

"We don't have a choice. We've tried everything to get the door open and it won't budge," Harry sighed.

"All right I'll go first then," Hermione stated. She stepped up to the wheel and gave it hard jerk.

Around and around the wheel spun stopping on an emerald color with a stern looking witch's face.

"You have chosen Minerva McGonagall!" Artemis stated. There was a loud noise and a green flash as Minerva stood by Hermione looking dazed.

"What? What am I doing here I…oh Merlin not again!" Minerva groaned.

"Yes again dear Minnie! So lovely to see you again," Artemis grinned.

"You've been in here before?" Ginny asked.

"Aye," Minerva sighed, "I got locked in here when I was a student. I suggest you continue choosing because there really is no way to get away from these poltergeists."

"OH that's an ugly word. Were just 'free' spirits," Aphrodite stated.

"All right I'll go," Harry nodded. He spun the wheel and in a flash Dumbledore stood by Hermione.

"Please tell me I'm not in here," Albus groaned.

"I could but it would be a lie," Minerva quipped.

Ron spun next and his face paled as there was a flash of light and there stood Severus Snape.

"What the bloody hell!?" Severus hissed.

"Ginny spin quickly before we answer that," Albus replied. Ginny spun and the in a flash was Horace Slughorn.

"Thank you all for choosing. More speculations will be given after dear Dumbles tells everyone what's going on," Artemis stated as the wheel disappeared.

"All right Albus what is it?" Horace asked.

"This is the nursery in which four children spent their entire lives. As some of you may know the founders were very good friends but all were married to other people. Well the four children are the direct result of two Hogwarts Love Affairs; Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor as well as Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. The children died in the Chamber of Secrets. Salazar's basilisk having killed them. That is the story not told. That is the real reason Salazar left Hogwarts. Now the spirits of those four children haunt this corridor in the eighth floor of the school. No one comes this way but every few years they kidnap a few students and have them get to intimately know about the professors' lives," Albus exclaimed.

"So we can't leave until we know your back stories?" Ron asked.

"That's the gist of it," Albus nodded.

"I was in here as a student. Time seems to stop in this room. I calculated we were here for a month…outside of the school my classmates, the professors, and I were absent for two hours," Minerva added.

"Well at least we won't miss much," Horace stated clapping his hands and sitting in one of the soft chairs.

Everyone spread out around the room looking at each other oddly.

"All right toys time to play! We ask the big questions. The student questions are asked afterward as they usually want details. Now let's begin," Aphrodite stated.

"No lying…not that you could," Apollo chuckled.

"First question…Is your spouse or significant other still alive?" Artemis asked.

"Yes," Albus nodded.

"I'm not married," Horace stated.

"She is," Severus grudgingly answered.

"Very," Minerva answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Spouses**

"So you're all married but Slughorn," Hermione asked?

"Yes," the three stated.

"When did you all get married and how old were you?" Harry asked.

"I was thirty. It was September 1, 1876," Albus said with a fond smile.

"I was twenty-two," Minerva sighed hating this room wouldn't allow you to say anything but the truth, "July 14, 1947."

"20. May 27, 1980," Severus sighed.

"Headmaster what does your wife do?" Ginny asked.

"She stays at home most of the time now. She used to always be jet setting off to Egypt studying the tombs and their curses and enchantments," Albus stated.

"What about your husband Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"Marshall works with our youngest son in the Department of Mysteries study time," Minerva stated, "How else would I get permission for your time turner."

"What!?" Severus snapped.

"Oops," Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Okay…hey is it possible to meet your wife?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"No," Albus snapped looking angrily at the ceiling.

"Oh come on Dumbles she loved it last time. She loved your little protégé…in fact let's bring all the spouses!" Hermes stated.

"Right ho! One, two bring the spouses too!" Artemis shouted.

Again a brilliant flash of light and not to far off stood three very confused people.

The first was an old woman of 150 with shoulder length straight blonde hair she had in a high ponytail. Her skin was creamy and her eyes were a dark midnight blue. She was of medium height and just a bit portly. She was wearing red robes with little trumpets all over them. She was very pretty for her age.

The second was a woman of 42 with straight crimson hair that fell to her middle back and was held back with a black headband. She was thin and tall. Her eyes were a deep emerald color and her skin was ivory. She wore a long black dress that completely covered her but it had a slit on the right side up to her thigh. She looked a little creepy but still strikingly beautiful.

The third was a man of 79 with salt and pepper hair he wore slicked back. He wore a three piece black suit with diamond cufflinks and a diamond tie clip. He was tall and well built. He was gorgeous and debonair looking like a slightly older James Bond. (**A/n:** Think Sean Connery in the nineties mixed with Clark Gable from _Gone with the Wind_) His eyes were brown and he had a thin black mustache.

"Marshall!" Minerva squealed sounding like a teenager and not a seventy-seven year old woman.

"Mina!" the man grinned as he caught the woman up in his arms and thoroughly snogged her in front of everyone. Harry was blinking in shock and Ron looked green.

"Albus love I'm not where I hope I'm not am I?" the older woman asked.

"Unfortunately Clara," Albus sighed.

"Stupid ghosts," the woman sighed. Hermione noted she had a slightly French way of phrasing.

"Sev where the hell am I?" the other woman asked.

"Apparently we've been kidnapped by ghosts Lorna," Severus stated.

"See I told you this would happen taking the stupid Hogwarts job!" she huffed, "See something screw bally always happens when Dumbledore is at the helm!"

"Thank you for the assessment," Albus chuckled from where he was standing by his wife holding her around the waist.

After an explanation was given as well as introductions the new comers took seats in the room. Hermione found it sweet that Albus had his wife in his lap. As did Mr. McGonagall have Minerva in his.

"Next question! This one for the lovely Clara LeCoult!" Aphrodite stated.

"What is it dear?" Clara asked.

"Would you still love your husband if he was in love with the delicious Minnie?" Apollo asked.

"Oh for the love of…not this again! I thought we settled this last time!" Minerva snapped.

"New kids old questions. This is our game," Apollo stated.

"Yes Apollo I would. I would because I know Albus could never feel that kind of attraction to Minerva. She's not his type," Clara answered.

"Just what is his type?" Ginny asked grinning.

"Some one who doesn't get annoyed all he eats is lemon drops and acts like a five year old," Clara answered.

"That sounds about right," Harry chuckled.

"So you are all happily married?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Lorna nodded.

"Completely," Clara smiled at her husband.

"Always," Marshall stated rubbing his hand up and down Minerva's thigh.

"So how come you never married?" Hermione asked Horace.

"Marriage never appealed to me," Horace sniffed.

"I hope you aren't a virgin. At your age that is really pathetic," Minerva replied.

"Shut it Minerva," Horace snapped.

"Oi watch your mouth," Marshall snapped.

"Mrs. Snape what is that you do?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a Potions Mistress," Lorna answered.

"Do you have kids?" Ginny asked.

"We have a son named Sebastian," Lorna answered.

"Speaking of kids I do so love Dumbles. I heard he had another since our last meeting is this true?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes," Albus sighed.

"When was the last time you were in here?" Harry asked.

"1941," Albus answered.

"So how old is the kid you had after that?" Ron asked.

"Thirty," Clara answered.

"You had a child really late in life didn't you?" Hermione frowned.

"Fifties is menopause for a muggles. 150 is for a witch. I am currently in the beginning stages so yes I did have a child when I was 120," Clara stated.

"Incidentally my youngest and Minerva's youngest are married," Albus added.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Marshall nodded, "AJ's a god kid. He really does love our Jessie."

"Her name is Jessica," Minerva stated.

"Mina she hates her name enough as it is. Don't insist we call her Jessica," Marshall stated.

"Jessie sounds like a boy's name though," Minerva frowned.

"Well she doesn't always act like a normal little girl," Marshall stated.

"That's for certain," Severus snorted.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The Girl with the Long Name_**

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"What indeed. I'm sure now we know what to do yes?" Hermes asked.

Albus jumped up with his wife and glared at the ceiling. "Don't do that you children," Albus said in a warning voice, "They have little ones you can't expect them to drop everything and come here!"

"Oh little ones? OH that sounds fun. Let's bring them all!" Artemis cackled as smoked filled the air.

Everything became hard to see and several started coughing; but just as soon as it started the smoke cleared and in the same spot everyone else had arrived in were now six people.

Four of the six were tiny children no more than three years of age. Two were boys that looked just alike and the other two were girls that also looked just alike.

The girls had bright twinkling eyes and long black hair they wore in two plaits. One wore a blue dress with a cream sash while the other wore a cream dress with a blue sash. One had green eyes and one had blue.

The boys both had twinkling green eyes with short spiky auburn hair. One was wearing black slacks with a red shirt and black sweater vest while the other wore black slacks with a black shirt and red sweater vest.

The man holding onto two of the children was a tall and thin man with a slight muscular tone. He had a scruffy three week old beard with messy shoulder length auburn hair he had tied back with a brown ribbon. His features were slightly rugged and his eyes were a brilliant midnight blue. His nose was crooked like it had been broken at least twice. He was dressed in dark blue jeans with brown combat boots, a brown buttoned down shirt tucked into the jeans, and a blue tie. He was quite handsome.

The woman was also holding onto two of the children. She was tall and pleasantly slim but curvy. Her hair was blacker than night and fell to her middle back in spiraling curls. Her features were delicate and her skin was like porcelain. Her eyes were a deep emerald green. Her black hair was kept out of her face by a pair of large white sunglasses. She was wearing a black and red plaid pleated skirt that fell just two inches above her knee. She was wearing black pointy high heels and a red cardigan that was low-cut and tight fitting. She had diamond studs in her ears, a diamond heart around her neck, a platinum wedding band and a platinum ring with a square emerald on her ring finger.

"Dorothy I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," the man laughed.

"I think your right Toto," she laughed and her eyes fell on Albus and Clara.

"Dumbles!!" the woman squealed and ran to the old headmaster launching onto him happily.

"She calls him Dumbles?" Hermione whispered to Harry. The three shrugged to her watching the display.

"It's good to see you as well Jessica," Albus laughed kissing the girl's cheek.

"Oh Mother Clara how are you?" Jessica asked changing parents with her husband.

"Fine dear. Although I think your own parents would like a greeting," Clara smiled stepping to the side to show the McGonagalls.

"Mummy!" Jessica squealed again as she climbed onto Minerva's lap. Obviously neither one of the two women was very heavy. "And daddy!" Jessica exclaimed kissing her father repeatedly on the cheek.

"Don't you love how child like she is?" the young man grinned to his father.

"She always was rather strange," Severus frowned.

"So this is the infamous Siren?" Horace asked standing and looking at the girl as if she were a prize collectable.

"Siren? As in _Siren and the Rocks_?" Ginny asked.

"The one and only. You didn't honestly think she'd use her real name as her stage name," the man chuckled, "You'd never get it on the album cover!"

"Merlin isn't it the truth," Jessica sighed as she got off of her parents lap and shook Horace's hand. "Yes I would be Siren."

"Wonderful to meet you dear!" Horace grinned brightly, "Yes your music is very entertaining."

"Why thank you sir," Jessica nodded and turned to the younger adults. Her eyes widen and she dashed to her husband pulling him in front of the four.

"AJ…AJ look at its…it's the girl…its Hermione Granger!" Jessica stated.

"No…really? She's the girl that so embodies Minerva?" he asked.

Hermione looked down feeling her cheeks growing hot and were sure they were the color of Ron's hair.

"Yes dear just look at her! She just looks like mother did when she was younger…well expect for the eyes of course. It's quite extraordinary considering she's a mudblood," Jessica stated.

At those words Hermione's head snapped up and all four of the young Gryffindors looked ready to fight.

"Uh Jessie dear I'm not to sure this generation appreciates the word the same way you do. After all…you and your father are the only ones that are actually teasing when you use the word. So let's all sit and continue the questions," Clara sighed.

The young couple put their children at the arts and crafts table to keep them busy before taking seats with everyone. The girl sat at her parents' feet and the man sat at his parents' feet.

"You know you two really do look like younger versions of the professors," Ginny stated.

"Yeah. It happens once every few years in a family that you get someone that's your Minnie Me," the man shrugged.

"So what are your actual names?" Hermione asked.

"Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore Jr. but I prefer AJ," AJ stated.

"I would firstly like to make it perfectly clear that I have despised my name since I learned how exactly long it is. So if you insist on being my friends you will respect that and call me Jessie or Jessica is that understood?" Jessica asked sounding a lot like her mother.

The others nodded.

"Fine," she sighed and closed her eyes putting a French manicured hand to her head, "My full name if you can believe it is longer than Albus'. My full name is Jessica Katherine Anastasia Isabella Minerva Raphael McGonagall-Dumbledore."

There was silence after this as everyone stared at her and then her parents. Again to her and then her parents.

"Why on earth would you name her that!?" Ron asked.

"They didn't name me that. My grandmothers named me. Oh what cursed fate left me alone in a room with my grandmothers and a nurse!?" Jessica sighed dramatically.

"Well you did nearly kill your mother in delivery. Your father was rightly upset about her," Clara stated.

"Oh thank you mudblood just what I need. Now the guilt returns!" Jessica sobbed mournfully.

"Oh come on mum did you have to bring that up? Do you realize how long it took me to get her out of that black stage last time!?" AJ exclaimed.

"Something tells me this happens a lot," Harry whispered to Ginny. She nodded and looked sadly at the woman's shaking form.

"Jessica that's enough of that now. Don't make me give you that lecture again," Marshall stated.

"Why do you love mummy more?" Jessica pouted looking up at him.

"Because she is the sexiest woman alive," Marshall answered kissing his wife neck. She giggled and turned toward him as they started snogging.

Again the younger couples were looking a little disturbed, the Snapes were looking shocked, Slughorn was rolling his eyes heavenward, and the two Dumbledore couples were uncaring. In fact Jessica had moved over to where AJ was and was now sitting in between his legs and they were quietly speaking with each other with Clara and Albus Sr. joining in now and then.

"Wait this doesn't bother you?" Harry asked turning to the others.

"You walk in on them once and you're immune to anything they do," Jessica stated nonchalantly.

"You walked in on your parents doing…doing _it_?" Ron exclaimed in horror.

"If you mean having sex yes," Jessica nodded. She quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at his green coloring.

"Mr. Weasley I suggest you get over the fear of seeing your parents having sex. It's really not the worst thing you could see. Of course had seeing that resulted in me having a little sibling I might have been disturbed," Jessica stated the last part more to herself than Ron.

"Ouch! Mummy!" The little girl in the cream dress and blue sash with blue eyes cried running to Jessica holding her finger. It was bleeding lightly and the girl was in hysterics.

"Oh Bella what happened little one?" Jessica asked holding the child.

"Branon stab me wid siccir," the three year old cried.

"Brandon three minutes in the corner!" AJ snapped angrily.

"Yes daddy," one of the little boys sighed and headed to the nearest corner sticking his nose in it.

"Kiss make bedder mummy," the girl cried.

Jessica smiled and pressed her lips to the finger. The four Gryffindors watched in silent amazement as the girl's finger glowed a soft golden color and the small cut healed completely.

"All better," Jessica smiled wiping the child's eyes. Isabella sniffed and hugged her mother tightly.

"Thank you mummy," she sniffed.

"You're welcome baby," Jessica smiled as the girl hurried off back to her other siblings.

"How'd you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Natural Healer," AJ stated, "just like her great-grandmother she can heal people with a simple touch."

"Then why are you a singer?" Ginny asked.

"It's more fun," Jessica shrugged.

"So what happened that you would get such a long name?" Harry asked.

"Daddy would you care to tell the story?" Jessica asked looking up at Marshall.

The man looked up from nibbling his wife's neck and nodded. "Oh all right then. Minerva and I had four children. Jessica is the youngest of them. She was born three weeks late on the same day AJ was born. So Min and Clara were both at St. Mungo's. Jessica took twice as long to have as AJ. She was reportedly too big to have but Minerva refused to have a c-section. Her head was stuck in the birth canal for about half an hour and once she was finally out we couldn't get Minerva to stop hemorrhaging," he told.

"Oh how awful," Hermione gasped.

"Marshall was so upset he'd lose his beautiful wife the silly fool allowed the incompetent training nurse to take the baby girl out of the room and into the waiting room to see the grandparents. When in fact she should have been brought to Albus and myself," Clara butted in.

"Why you two?" Horace frowned.

"We're the godparents of course…..and Minerva's mother was very picky about names. You do remember Minerva's brothers do you not?" Clara asked.

Horace moved to speak and thought better of it.

"So there I was just a few minutes old in a room with a nurse just barely into her training sessions, Aradia McConnell, Melanie McGonagall, and Gordon McConnell. Three purebloods that were obsessed with the fact none of mum and dad's previous kids; nor any of their other children had correctly named their children," Jessica sighed.

"What do you mean correctly?" Ron asked.

"Oh you mean they were supposed to name the children after dead ancestors," Lorna stated.

"Yes that's right," Albus nodded.

"So because none of the other McConnells or McGonagalls correctly named their children I being the current youngest of the brood am there for condemned to have a name with six of the most important names," Jessica exclaimed.

"Who are you named after then?" Lorna asked curiously.

"Jessica for Grandpa Gordon's mother, Katherine for Grandma Aradia's mother, Anastasia for Grandma Aradia, Isabella for Isabella Harris that started the McConnell line with David McConnell, Minerva for my mother, and Raphael is for Raphael Conson the witch who tamed a dragon and was Dad's great-great something or other grandmother," Jessica answered.

"That's a lot to live up to," Severus stated sourly.

"She lived up to it though as I recall," Clara smiled brightly, "Didn't she Minerva dear?"

Minerva smiled a grand caring smile at Jessica who smiled brightly at her mother. "She was the best keeper and head girl we ever had," Minerva nodded.

"You were on the Quidditch team?" Ron asked interestedly.

"Aye she was. She dated your brother Charlie for a long time. I thought she'd marry him…but I won," AJ grinned kissing his wife's cheek.

"They went to school with Charlie you know," Minerva stated.

"So you graduated just a year before we started?" Hermione asked. The two young lovers nodded.

"And you were head girl. Wasn't Charlie head boy?" Hermione asked.

"Yeppers," Jessica nodded, "AJ wasn't very worried about his academic standing."

"Oi I got all Os in my subjects' thank you very much," AJ frowned.

"Yeah…with my help," Jessica laughed.

"True," AJ laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Out Numbered**

AJ stood and walked over to his son kneeling in front of him. "You know what you did was wrong yes?" he asked.

Brandon nodded, "Yeah…no stabs cause we wan right?"

"Right. You don't stab someone just because you want a color someone else has. We have to ask nicely," AJ nodded.

"Otay daddy," Brandon smiled.

"Good boy," AJ grinned.

"Daddy….mummy still love me?" Brandon asked.

"Of course she does. She loves all four of you to pieces. Now go back and play nicely okay?" AJ stated. Brandon nodded and hugged his son before sending him back to the table with the other children.

"What are their names?" Hermione asked watching Jessica quietly complimenting her four children's drawings they were working on. AJ had returned to his seat on the floor.

"Esmeralda, Isabella, Brandon, and Landon," Clara answered.

"They're the youngest grandchildren," Albus added.

"New questions!!!" Aphrodite shrilled.

"Yes, yes okay here it is…. Everyone on the Professor side of this game tell us what house you were in and what positions you held as a student or in Quidditch," Artemis stated.

"I'm beginning to think that Artemis child is the leader in this nonsense," Horace gruffed.

"You better believe it buster!" the four voices cackled.

"Well I suppose I will start," Lorna stated flicking her dark crimson hair over her shoulder. Ron could help but think she seemed even more vampirish then Snape.

"I was a Ravenclaw and a prefect. I never played Quidditch though and quite frankly Mr. Potter I know how you are about your father from Sev's stories and I have to admit he was rather arrogant and immature in his younger years."

Harry glared at her as Jessica interjected.

"I remember James and Sirius," she stated standing from the little table and walking over to everyone. Amazingly she sat herself in Albus Sr.'s lap this time, "I was about four I guess when they, Lorna, Severus, and the others were sixth years. Sirius snatched me from mother when I and father were visiting after a Quidditch match. He took me and ran off to the lake threatening to throw me to the squid if my brother William didn't admit that he was actually the one that destroyed Professor Cameron's office."

"Yes I remember that now. I'm not a violent man normally but I certainly beat the devil out of that boy that day," Marshall stated.

"You nearly knocked him unconscious Marshall!" AJ exclaimed.

"Well if Black had been smart he would not have held a girl terrified of cephalopods over a lake with one as an inhabitant," Severus frowned.

"You're kidding right? I mean…Sirius wouldn't actually threaten his head of house's toddler would he?" Ginny stated. Harry looked in shock.

"You better believe it. I don't think he would have dropped her in though," Clara replied, "He was just being an idiot."

"You all seem really close are you?" Hermione asked.

"Very," Clara laughed, "Minerva was Albus' favorite student and protégé. He came over ever other weekend just gushing about the 'Brilliant Miss McConnell.' I first met her for the first time at her graduation. I had to agree on looks alone she looked quite brilliant."

Minerva blushed a pink color and buried her head in the crook of Marshall's neck. This side of Minerva they were seeing was very disturbing to Ron but the other three seemed to like the fact.

"Back to the ghostly questions," Horace cut in, "I was a Slytherin of course and a prefect though I was not on the Quidditch team either."

"Of course not. The brooms wouldn't be able to hold you," Minerva stated sitting up.

"Go pluck a chin hair," Horace snapped angrily.

"Why you fat lump of a waste of space!" Minerva hissed.

"How dare you twig of idiocy!" Horace shouted.

"Whoa, Whoa hold on time out now," Apollo shouted, "Headmaster please continue with the questions before we have a bar brawl."

"Certainly," Albus nodded, "I was a Gryffindor of course. Prefect as well as Head Boy also and I was a Keeper for the team."

"You were quite good dear," Clara smiled.

"Thank you love," he smiled and kissed her lips sweetly.

"Why does it not surprise me you were head boy?" Horace asked.

"I was a prefect and a Gryffindor," Clara interjected, "I was the Quidditch Captain and a seeker."

"A Seeker?" Harry asked interestedly.

"Certainly. I still play every now and then with some of the children. We all do really," Clara stated, "You all are of course invited next time we get together for a game."

"Actually my eldest sister was the youngest seeker…until you came along," AJ grinned.

"I was a Gryffindor as well," Marshall stated, "I was Quidditch Captain my last year and played beater."

"I was Gryffindor of course," Minerva sighed, "Quidditch Captain my sixth and seventh year, prefect, head girl, and I played beater."

"I loved watching when Minerva and Marshall were beaters together," Albus sighed dreamily, "I haven't seen anyone as in sync as them till Fred and George came along."

"Yes but headmaster they were twins," Lorna cut in.

"True," Albus nodded still thinking back to when he taught Minerva and Marshall.

"Well he's lost for a good ten minutes. Who else do we have?" Clara asked.

"Slytherin and prefect is all," Severus stated.

"I was a Gryffindor and a chaser," AJ shrugged.

"Keeper, head girl, prefect, and Gryffindor," Jessica answered.

"I am vastly out numbered here," Lorna stated, "Six lions and two snakes is not fair for this little eagle at all."

"Could be worse. Could be all lions," Clara shrugged.

"There's an idea. If they're going to ask us questions let's ask them," Horace stated looking to the ceiling.

"Last time we did that they filled the room with spiders," Clara shivered.

"Spiders!?" Ron squeaked.

"I'm asking anyway," Horace stated.

"All right I have a question for you children. If two of you are from Slytherin why are there so many Gryffindors here?" Horace asked.

"Because kitties are always more fun. Even daddy knew that," Aphrodite stated.

"Whose kids are whose?" Ginny asked turning to Albus.

"If I remember correctly Artemis and Hermes belong to Rowena and Godric while Apollo and Aphrodite belong to Helga and Salazar," Albus replied.

"And they all do what ever Artemis says?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Clara nodded, "she's the eldest and sometimes I think the more responsible."

"Yeah responsible. Have you forgotten they locked us in here!?" Horace snapped.

"It seems very sad though. How old were they when they died?" Hermione asked.

"Fourteen I suspect. It was one of the few times they were allowed out of this corridor," Albus explained.

"How's Sebastian, Lorna?" Jessica asked changing the subject.

"Annoyed as ever that his Potions homework is so long," Lorna laughed.

"He'll never learn if he doesn't study," Severus snapped.

"Oooh Sebastian sounds fun. Let's bring another toy sister!" Hermes laughed.

"One, two kiddledoo!" Artemis shouted as there was a flash of light and there stood yet another child.

This one though was tall and lank. He did in fact look like a fourteen year old boy. He had a regular nose with coal black eyes and black hair. His hair was cut short and messy in the back and long in the front covering his eyes. He wore blue jeans that had several ripped holes all in the front and he wore a plain black t-shirt with a black vest and black gloves with the holes cut out of the top so his fingers showed through. His shoes were black converses and he had a spiked dog collar around his neck.

"Seb!" Jessica squealed and ran to the boy; who was about as tall as her, hugging him tightly.

The young teen laughed and hugged her back before she actually jumped on his back. That was a sight; McGonagall's daughter getting a piggy back ride from Snape's son.

"Are we going to have all of their families show up?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"We don't have enough room," Apollo stated.

"Well we do but not everyone in the families are a lot of fun to play with. You will just have to settles for stories and pictures…maybe videos," Artemis laughed.

The three adults who had bee in the room before gave low moans at this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dinner and Rumble**

"What does that mean exactly?" Ginny asked.

"No more questions tonight. You toys need to eat," Aphrodite stated as fresh ingredients appeared on a large cutting table along with a nice sized stove.

"Have fun," the children laughed.

Hermione and Ginny were not the best of cooks but they could accomplish a few things. At the moment Minerva and Clara were looking at the ingredients and looking very pale.

"Professor…Mrs. Dumbledore are you two okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"They can't cook," Marshall sighed standing and depositing his wife in his chair.

"They can't?" Ron asked.

"No. Minerva grew up with elves at her beck and call. Clara is from a very rich muggle family. She always had a chef," Albus explained.

"So you can't cook either?" Lorna asked standing and looking at Jessica.

"Lorna dear you know I can. It's not elves that send Sebastian those homemade sweets," Jessica smirked as Lorna helped her up and they headed to the table.

"You lot can talk amongst yourselves. We'll whip up something," Lorna grinned.

"Sweet!" Sebastian and AJ grinned high-fiving.

"So you made friends with them then," Harry questioned.

"Actually Severus and Lorna are the godparents to our kids and we're Sebastian's godparents," AJ stated.

"We're all just one big family!" Clara sang in an opera tone. AJ and Sebastian laughed and clapped.

* * *

An hour later everyone was sitting down around the large table in front of the chalk board to an absolutely delicious meal of lemon zest trout, brussel sprouts, carrots, green beans, rolls, boiled potatoes, and a casserole.

"I hate bussel spouts," Landon and Brandon whined.

"I never said you had to eat them," AJ stated.

"Oh otay daddy," the boys nodded happily allowing him to put them in the booster seats that had appeared.

The four toddlers were interspersed around the table next to the parents that would make them finish their meal and not play. Landon was by Minerva, Brandon by Clara, Isabella by AJ, and Esmeralda by Jessica.

"This looks great mum," Sebastian grinned. For having a completely gothic/emo look it didn't really act depressed.

"Thank you dear. By the way what were you doing when you got zapped here you weren't at home with me," Lorna frowned.

"Uh…actually I was taking a walk to Jessie's," the boy stated.

"You live by the Snapes?" Ginny asked.

"We live on the other side of the tracks at Ringers Lane," AJ stated, "famous singers don't' live at Spinners End!"

"AJ be nice," Jessica chastised, "Lorna's made that home very lovely."

"Thank you," Lorna nodded.

"It really is a pity they had you two so late in life. You have no concept of manners on class and money," Severus drawled.

"Mummy and Daddy tried…I just never listened," Jessica laughed.

"I never even thought about listening," AJ admitted.

"Thankfully they're better parents then they are kids," Albus laughed.

"Then you two talk like this all the time? Demeaning everyone for what they don't have?" Hermione frowned.

"You make us sound like Malfoys," Jessica frowned suddenly looking very like her mother.

"Blasphemy!!!" AJ shouted.

"Mrs. Weasley you can believe me when I say that if these two ever went too far with their comments we as their parents would straighten them out," Marshall snapped.

That was the end of the discussion and the Gryffindor trio plus Ginny tried to make up for the tense atmosphere by cleaning up after dinner.

As the others sat back around the chairs and bean bags a guitar appeared in front of AJ. He grinned and grabbed it starting to strum quietly. The green eyes girl was yawning and snuggling into Jessica as she rocked back and forth humming softly.

"Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember…" AJ sung in a gentle tenor.

"And a song someone sings…once upon a December," Jessica sang in a soprano.

"Some one holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory…" the couple sang together.

"Far away long ago…glowing dim as an ember," Clara sang in a high soprano.

"Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember," Minerva sang in a slightly nasal alto but still on time and pitch.

"You all can sing?" Horace interrupted looking at Clara and Minerva.

"Well where else would Siren get her talent from?" Minerva frowned.

"Not from you. Your voice is horrid," Horace stated.

"That does it!" Marshall and AJ stated as they jumped the old wizard.

Chaos ensued as Clara and Lorna grabbed the sleeping toddlers pulling them out of the way. Albus and Sebastian were actually finding it funny as they were too thrilled with Horace insulting Minerva anyway. The four younger Gryffindors were standing by the stove looking in shock. Severus and Jessica were trying to stop the fight.

"This is insane!" Ron exclaimed.

"Should we help?" Harry asked as they heard a horrible shriek.

Jessica screamed as her father's hand made contact with her nose and she stumbled over a chair hitting her head on the stone. That's when everything silenced.

"Merlin's beard," Marshall gasped looking horrified at his daughter on the floor. She was lying there sprawled out looking dazed and holding her hand over her nose; blood already seeping through.

"Honey are you all right?" AJ asked kneeling by his wife. Her answer was to give him a swift right to the jaw and knock him on his butt.

"You two are ibiots," she snapped through her broken nose.

Marshall sighed, "I'm sorry dear I was defending your mother's honor."

"A worthy cause but when you get so caught up you hit the person trying to break up the fight you turn into idiots," Clara stated.

"On this note I think you all should go to bed," Aphrodite said solemnly, "Good night." Eight doors appeared around the room.

"I think they're right," Good night all," Albus nodded as he lifted his wife in his arms and disappeared into the nearest room.

"Not a bad idea," Marshall stated lifting Minerva up.

She smiled stating, "You really are my hero." She kissed his lips sweetly as they walked off.

"Epsikey!" Jessica stated crossing her eyes and looking at her nose. It quickly realigned itself and the blood disappeared.

"Right well we're off as well," Ron stated wanting to get away from the insanity as fast as possible.

Jessica kissed the bruise on her husband's cheek and it quickly healed as they gathered the already sleeping quadruplets and disappeared into two rooms. Everyone else followed into others rooms wandering just what the next day would hold.


	6. Chapter 6

_The italics will not be memories but clips of lives. Almost as if someone had been following everyone with a camera._

_Some of the clips will be similar to the movies and books._

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 6: Changing it Up**

Harry yawned and woke up to find himself in a strange but nice room that was done in creams and browns. He groaned covering his eyes with his arm realizing this whole terrible experience wasn't an awful dream.

Resigning himself to the fact that being held hostage by four ghostly children was real he got up; careful not to wake his wife, and exited the bedroom.

Getting up that morning he'd never could have guessed he'd find.

Eighties dance music was playing and in a corner of the room was Jessica and AJ. AJ was shirtless and wearing a pair of gray sweat pants and black boots. His hair was in a ponytail but had several strands sticking to him he was sweating so. Harry had at first thought the man was skinny but saw he had a good deal of muscle to his lean form. His arms were covered in tattoos.

Jessica was sweating almost as much as her husband. She was wearing tight black jogging pants and a sky blue sports bra with sneakers. Her long hair was in a high ponytail that swished as she moved. She had well defined muscles as well. She had a tattoo on her lower back and one on her upper right arm.

The couple were busy working out it appeared. AJ was holding a punching bag as his wife kicked and punched at it as hard as she could.

"Come on Jessie baby. Come on show me what you got. Get that arse into shape," AJ stated.

"Get your own arse into shape," Jessie shouted as her punching movements became faster.

"Morning," Harry called moving closer.

"Oh morning Harry," AJ grinned as he straightened up and Jessica stopped pulling the gloves off of her hands.

"Sleep okay?" she asked.

"Yeah uh…what are you doing exactly?" Harry asked.

"Early early morning work out," AJ breathed as he and his wife picked up their water bottles and drank deeply from them. "We try to stay in the best shape," he added.

* * *

Twenty minutes later a few others were up. Ron and Harry watched as Minerva led a yoga class for everyone.

Ron laughed seeing Hermione wasn't as flexible as she had thought; but both gawked at how Dumbledore moved. Seriously someone his age shouldn't be able to move like that!

"How the bloody hell do you do that?" Horace asked looking at the Headmaster as he was contorted into a pretzel.

Those doing yoga were Minerva, Marshall, Sebastian, Clara, Jessica, Ginny, and Hermione.

"A lot of practice," Albus chuckled.

"Oh that explains so much," AJ laughed coming out of the bedroom carrying a sleeping little girl with the other three toddlers following him.

"Can you get out of that position?" Lorna asked. She was cooking breakfast and Severus was setting the table. Seems the ghosts provided fresh ingredients every meal.

"Surely," Clara laughed as they all unraveled themselves from their knots and stood with a last stretch.

* * *

"Good morning, good morning toys!" Aphrodite laughed delightedly as the others ate.

"How are you all this fine glorious day?" Apollo asked.

No on answered them as they were too annoyed or sleepy.

"AH well early start today. Before we show some clips of the lives of our toys we would like you all to state your jobs now and then," Hermes stated, "The snake with the bad attitude should start first."

"Would that be dad or Professor Slughorn," Sebastian asked smirking into his juice. AJ sniggered and high-fived the boy.

"Sebastian don't be rude," Lorna hissed.

"I was a potions master and then potions professor before retiring. And now I am a potions professor again," Horace sighed.

"Death eater, spy, potions professor, and now a defense against the dark arts professor," Severus stated.

"I have always been a potions mistress," Lorna stated.

"I have always been a curse researcher," Clara replied, "but recently I have slowed down a bit and spend a fair bit of time at home."

"I was an alchemist…well I still am. Then a transfiguration professor and deputy. Now I am the headmaster. Dreams do come true," Albus sighed pushing his chair back. Clara and Jessica giggled.

"Well I of course work in the Department of Mysteries. Always have," Marshall nodded.

"I was an auror and now I am the transfiguration professor and deputy," Minerva stated.

"Jessie and I were aurors till nine years ago and then I became lead musician and she became _Siren_," AJ answered.

"What made you all quit?" Harry asked. He was an auror now and was abut to quit to teach Muggle Studies.

"There's only so much fighting dark wizards one can take before they decide they want something more out of life," AJ answered.

"But we still try to keep up with some of the things we learned and our physique just in case," Jessica added.

* * *

After breakfast and everyone had dressed they found the bean bags and seats were line together like a movie theater showing. A screen was in front of them.

"All right toys we have a treat now. We have clips of your life. We will show one at the time and let everyone comment on them. We may even comment ourselves. Mummy says this was a good way to learn," Artemis stated as the room darkened and the screen lit up.

_A dark night punctuated by a man in flowing red robes pulling out a strange lighter that took out all the lights of Pivet Drive. _

"Ganpa!" Isabella squealed.

"Shush now," Clara said softly.

_The man took out all the lights. When he was finished he walked down the street and smiled when I meowing caught his attention._

_ "I should have known you'd be here my dear," he chuckled. The tabby cat transformed into a stern looking woman in an emerald cloak with slightly mussed hair._

"My granny!" Landon stated as he got up from his seat and toddled over to Minerva crawling up into her lap with a bit of her help.

_"Are the rumors true?" the woman asked. _

_"I'm afraid so Minerva. The good…and the bad," Albus sighed as they began walking down the street. _

_"What about the boy?" she asked. _

_"He survived miraculously. Hagrid's bringing him," Albus stated._

_ "Do you think it wise…to trust him with something as important as this!?" Minerva gasped. _

_"I would trust him with my life," Albus stated as they heard a low rumble._

_From the sky a motorcycle flew and landed with a screech right in front of the two. The woman was clasping onto the man's arm and he looked thrilled at the motorcycle._

"Trust you to like something like that," Clara sighed rolling her eyes.

"I have one of those actually," AJ laughed.

"Oh I love it," Jessica grinned.

_"Any troubles Hagrid?" Albus asked. _

_"No sir he fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol," Hagrid stated. He got off the motorcycle and it gave a low groan from the weight. The giant of a man gently placed a sleeping baby with a lightening shaped scar on his forehead in the headmaster's arms._

_"Oh Albus is that where…" Minerva gulped gently running a hand over the scar. _

_"Yes it is. He'll have that scar all his life," Albus stated. _

_"Couldn't you do something about it?" she asked._

_ "Even if I could I wouldn't. Scars can be very helpful. I have one on my knee that resembles the London Underground," he stated._

"I quite like that scar actually," Clara grinned as she gently traced the man's knee with one of her fingers. Albus gave a sheepish laugh and squirmed.

"Ugh," Ron shivered and turned back to the screen.

_"You can't expect us to leave the boy here. I've watched them all day they're the worst sort of muggles imaginable," Minerva stated as they stopped in front of one of the houses. _

"That's where you were all day!?" Jessica exclaimed.

"Shush," Minerva hissed.

_"It's the safest place for him my dear. He shouldn't have to grow up with the fame. They're won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name. He's better growing up away from that," Albus stated gently laying the boy on the door step with a note. "Until he is ready."_

_ Minerva had tears in her eyes and Hagrid was sniffling loudly as the three went their separate ways and disappeared. The screen went black and the lights returned. _

"You left him!?" Lorna and Jessica shouted.

"He needed to grow up without the burden of fame," Albus frowned.

"Then why not desert your own children?" Horace asked.

"He has a point," AJ nodded.

"Albus really. You should have brought him into the family. No wonder he's so scrawny," Clara sighed.

"Why am I always blamed?" Albus frowned.

"Because you're an idiot," Minerva answered.

"She has a point dad," AJ conceded. Albus sighed.

"You really stayed there all day?" Harry asked Minerva.

"Of course I did," Minerva nodded, "I wanted to see just who we were leaving you with."

"And forget your daughter's ballet recital in the process," Jessica stated bending her head backwards. Minerva's eyes grew wide and she turned to Marshall.

"You did miss it Min," Marshall shrugged.

"On the bright side it was for a good cause," Lorna stated.

"I just realized… you were twelve when you became godparents," Ron stated.

"Point?" AJ asked.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Severus didn't have a lot of friends he trusted," AJ shrugged.

"And I am a totally awesome kid so of course they'd choose me," Jessica laughed.

"Oh yeah," Lorna scoffed pushing Jessica's head back up.

"All right then let's watch another clip! This one is a wonderful one of an old Quidditch practice," Artemis stated as the lights dimmed again.

"Thankfully for those of you with horrid attention spans…" several heads turned to Ron. "We have all the clips in color," Hermes added.

_A slim beauty of fifteen flew into the hair and flicked her long blonde hair back showing off tan skin and bright twinkling blue eyes in a Gryffindor Quidditch uniform._

"Hey it's Rissa!" AJ grinned.

"Rissa?" Hermione asked.

"Marissa Eliza our eldest child," Clara answered smiling brightly at the screen.

_"Release it Marty!" she shouted happily. _

_"Aye, Aye Dumbledore," a voice shouted as a glint of gold zoomed into the air. _

_For several minutes the other players flew around hitting bludgers and chasing the quaffle while Marissa was idly floating above them. It almost looked like she was napping. _

"Bloody show off. Just because she could do tricks on a broom," AJ mumbled.

_Then there was a glint of gold by the teachers' box. In a flash Marissa turned her broom and was flying faster than she should as she approached the box. Her hand reached out and snatched the snitch just in time to pull up into the air and do a loop de loop. _

_"How the bloody hell do you do that?" Marty shouted. _

_"It's all in the control Marty," Marissa winked in his direction as she held the struggling ball and the screen went black. _

"Now that was cool!" Ron exclaimed.

"She's still got it too," Jessica stated, "We really have to have you lot come and play with us."

"I'd love to go against Clara and Marissa," Harry nodded.

"What about you Sebastian?" Ginny asked turning to the teen. He was lying on the floor with his head in Jessica's lap. She was in a bean bag.

"I'm a Slytherin about to start my fourth year and I am a chaser," Sebastian stated, "and darn if I can't get a goal pass Jessie to save my life!"

"She is good," AJ sighed.

"Aw shucks," Jessica blushed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bit of sadness in this chapter but it gets happy in the next I swear! Most of this story is really just for laughs!_

**Chapter 7: The French Girl**

"So what does Marissa do now?" Horace asked.

"She's a lawyer," AJ stated, "and should Jessica ever get the idea to take me for all I got I got Marissa!"

"And I have William and a prenup thanks to daddy's advice," Jessica smirked.

"Yeah Marshall thanks for that. By the way did you get Minerva to do that?" AJ asked his father in-law.

"Actually I got him to sign one," Minerva laughed.

"Did any of you sign a prenup?" Harry asked Dumbledore and Snape.

"No," Severus shook his head.

"We thought about each getting the other too but decided against it," Albus stated.

"Why?" Lorna asked.

"I don't remember actually," Albus stated.

"New clip! Here's a good one!" Aphrodite stated.

_"Miss McConnell stop beating the door you aren't getting out you know," a young Albus stated._

_ "I have things to do I can't be in here!?" an even younger Minerva shrilled. _

_"Minerva we've been in here two weeks they aren't going to let us out," a boy stated. _

_"I can't be in here! I …I just can't!" Minerva cried against the door. _

_Albus stood and crossed over enveloping the girl in his arms and rubbing her back soothingly. _

_"And you wonder why the rumors are flying," a deeper voice chuckled. _

_"Armando," Albus hissed angrily. The screen went black._

"I just realized I wasn't there then…why was that?" Clara frowned.

"I haven't a clue," Albus shook his head.

"Hey wait a minute how many times have you been locked in here?" Harry asked.

"This would be twice for me," Clara stated.

"Three times for me," Albus stated.

"I think you weren't there because the three of us students that were there already knew he was married. I mean Gregory had been a student then," Minerva stated.

"Hmm good point," Clara nodded.

"So why you were here last time who did you meet?" Harry asked Clara.

"Let me think…oh wait I met Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley!" Clara exclaimed.

"What!?" Ginny and Ron exclaimed.

"Mum never said anything about this place," Ginny stated.

"Well would you really want to admit you were locked in a room by children ghosts and learned things about your professors you maybe didn't want to know?" Severus asked.

"Oh good point," Harry stated.

"I am definitely not going to bring this up," Ron stated.

"Right and on we go," Apollo stated.

"This clip I think would entertain the romantics," Artemis chuckled as the lights once again dimmed.

_She was late. Very late and very lost. The small but pretty first year with the short blonde curls and dark blue eyes was very lost. She rounded a corner with her books and slammed right into a solid figure. _

_"Oh non, oh non Je suis désolée monsieur," the girl exclaimed as her books and his books went flying. (Oh no, oh no I am so sorry sir!) _

_"It's all right calm down," a deep voice chuckled. She looked up and blinked her wide eyes at him._

No one was speaking. They were too interested in the screen.

_The teenager she'd run into was one of the most handsome she'd seen since leaving her warm French home. He was tall with auburn hair held in a ribbon and twinkling blue eyes. He had a five o'clock shadow and a prefect badge glinting on his chest. The boy by him had short black hair in a military cut and black eyes. _

_"Étonnant," she whispered. (Amazing!) _

_"Come on Dumbledore we've got to get going. We don't have time for mudblood first years," the other snapped. _

_"You go on Cyprus," Dumbledore nodded bending down to help the girl gather her things. The Slytherin sniffed and quickly round the corridor._

_"Don't worry. All Slytherins are jerks at some point," Albus smiled. _

_"Rien ne peut les amener à me laisser tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'un mudblood de toute façon," she sighed. (Nothing can get them to leave me alone. What is a mudblood anyway?) _

_The boy frowned, "Uh do you speak English?" _

_"Yes I do," she replied standing. __"I'm sorry but when I am nervous French is easier."_

_ "Oh right. You don't have to be nervous around me. I'm Albus, Albus Dumbledore," the boy grinned extending his hand. _

_"Clara LeCoult," she replied. _

_"Well Clara if there I anything I can do you just holler," he smiled. _

_"Um…could you…which way to Transfiguration?" she asked. He smiled and gently took her books._

_ "It would be my pleasure to escort you Miss LeCoult," he smiled charmingly._

_ "Won't you be late?" she asked. _

_"When it comes to being on time for Divination or a pretty girl…I am fairly certain you win hands down," he chuckled as they started off. The screen dimmed._

Quietly everyone turned to look at Clara and Albus.

"Awwww," all the women cooed.

"Marissa looks just like you," Hermione observed.

"Actually all of us kids had blue eyes," AJ stated.

"We were a nice mix of eyes," Jessica stated.

"You say had and were…have you lost children?" Harry asked.

"Sadly yes," Albus sighed rubbing his wife's back.

"On that note…perhaps to understand that dearest Minnie is not as strong as we think we should show this. Keep in mind though these games are not meant to torture but to learn," Artemis stated quietly as another clip came on.

_It was a completely destroyed little cabin in the middle of the Scottish woods. Lying amongst the debris was the broken and bloodied form of a young woman. She had perhaps at one point been a beauty but now was not. Cuts, bruises, and blood were all over her. Bone could be seen sticking out of her left leg. Her dark brown hair was tangled with mud and blood. _

Jessica having never known this woman or ever seen anything but a picture was sickened and curled up in a ball burying her head in her husband's chest. Sebastian and AJ did what they could to comfort her.

_There was a soft pop and three figures appeared at the door._

_ "Oh Marshall," Minerva's voice rang out as she collapsed hard on her knees in front of the body. Marshall fell by his wife and pressed hard on one large oozing wound. _

_The woman gasped and coughed up blood as she strained to focus on the two figure. _

_"M-mum…D-da?" the woman choked. _

_"Aye my barren," Marshall nodded his voice laced with emotion._

_ "I…I'm sorry," the girl gurgled. _

_"Shush lass. Shush now you'll be all right. We…we'll get you to St. Mungo's," Minerva said softly. _

_Albus was creating a perimeter making sure those that did this were gone. _

_"No…t...too late," the girl breathed as her breathing became more ragged. _

_"No stay with me! Mary-Ann stay with me," Minerva shouted. _

_"I…love you. Feasgar math," the girl breathed as her eyes closed and she fell limply against her father's knee. (Good-Bye)_

_"No! No Mary-Ann! Mary-Ann please Tha gaol agam ort," Minerva cried out. (I love you!)_

_ "She's gone Mina. She's gone," Marshall said softly. _

_"No! No she can't be!" Minerva cried grabbing her husband's robes and sobbing hysterically. _

_"Shush. Come on love she wouldn't want you like this," Marshall said softly running his hand in her hair and dislodging all the pins so the black curtain enveloped his arms as he held the sobbing witch. The scene ended._

The room was completely silent. Jessica was shielded by Sebastian and AJ. The four toddlers were back at the arts and crafts table coloring quietly. Minerva was shaking as she stared at the screen.

"It's okay Mina. We saw justice and she's at peace," Marshall stated softly.

"She…she never met her sister," Minerva shook her head as she jerked from her husband's touch and disappeared into their bedroom. Jessica's head shot up at the noise and she dashed after her mother.

"What a sobering clip. Anyone want to admit they really don't know these people?" Artemis asked.

"I never thought I did," Harry stated.

"It makes me wish I knew them better," Hermione admitted.

"Oh wonderful," Hermes replied.

"Yes they're almost there. My, my this group is incredibly smart," Apollo replied.


	8. Chapter 8

_Time for more laughter!_

**Chapter 8: Bits of Loves**

After Minerva and Jessica had reemerged; Hermione and Ginny served lunch.

"Mummy I have question," Esmeralda stated raising her hand.

"What is your question love?" Jessica asked.

"Can I be Slytien at Hogarts?" she asked.

There was a loud crash and everyone turned to see Albus' feet sticking up in the air.

"Dad!?" AJ blinked.

"Tell me I did not just hear her say that," Albus stated from below.

"Sorry Alby," Clara laughed looking down at her husband.

"I wan be Huffpuff," Landon stated.

There was another crash and Marshall hit the floor.

"Dear?" Minerva asked standing and looking down at him.

"What have you done to my grandchildren!?" Marshall shouted to no one in particular.

"I've tried to teach them it doesn't matter what house you're in," Jessica stated sternly. Harry and his friends noticed she sounded like Minerva mostly when she was annoyed.

"We want them to accept each other for talents and personality not money and house," AJ added, "We're a team on our parenting."

"Oh wonderful, just wonderful. Something their parents did sunk in!" Aphrodite clapped.

"Good now be quiet I'm working," Artemis snapped. Banging and clanking could be heard echoing around the room.

"Ouch Arti that's my foot!" Apollo snapped.

"Well you're dead it's not like I did permanent damage," Artemis stated.

"That's beside the point!" Apollo shouted.

"I think their companionship is breaking up," Horace chuckled.

"Speaking of…yesterday you said you weren't married not that your significant other wasn't still alive," Hermione stated. Horace blinked and upon realizing his fault and colored.

"Hey the frizzy haired one is right!" Hermes stated.

"I know she is. I also know his mate isn't dead but is alive and well and once the little babies are asleep we will show some of the more _interesting_ clips," Artemis stated as the banging and clanging ceased.

Horace turned a puce color.

"Okay kids adult time. Nap time for you," AJ stood.

"Aw daddy," they all whined.

"Nope let's go," AJ stated.

With a bit of help they got down from their booster seats and followed their parents into the room they were sleeping in.

* * *

"Now we can ask the hard hitting embarrassing question," Apollo replied.

"I shutter to think," Clara shivered.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity…answer at any time," Hermes stated.

Ron was looking paler by the minute at the mere thought of this question. Harry was not sure if he wanted to listen.

"Finally a question my demented mind is interested in," Sebastian smirked sitting up straighter.

"Well as a proper girl I lost mine on my wedding night," Clara stated smartly.

"I was eighteen," Albus stated.

"Thirty-nine," Horace mumbled.

Everyone turned and looked at him oddly.

"That is truly…pathetic," AJ smirked. Horace glared at the boy turning a puce color.

"My wedding night," Lorna nodded taking the pressure off of Slughorn for the moment.

"Graduation," Minerva answered turning pink.

"Graduation…incidentally it was the same day I proposed to Min," Marshall grinned kissing his wife's cheek.

"I was seventeen. After I had been inducted as a Death Eater," Severus answered quietly.

"I was sixteen," AJ shrugged.

"I was sixteen," Jessica answered.

"Whoa, whoa hold up now," Marshall stated sitting straighter in his seat.

"Oh come on daddy I didn't get pregnant and he married me. No harm done," Jessica stated.

"But you were sixteen! You were a child!" Minerva exclaimed.

"I was a free spirit that liked to experiment and you know it," Jessica stated.

"Speaking of… how about we watch this," Hermes chuckled as the screen lit up.

_Two young lovers appeared lying in identical dentist like chairs. "This is one of the dumbest things we've done I think," he laughed. _

_"Na we'll think of something else," she giggled as a bald guy covered in tattoos sat down by her._

_ "Ready?" he asked in a cockney accent._

_ "Just do it," she replied. _

_"You might want to close your eyes," the man stated as he brought out the strange needle and dipped it in ink. _

_"No I'm good," she replied and watched him interestedly as he worked._

There was an annoyed murmur coming from the elder professors.

_"Tha gaol agam ort," the young ebony haired beauty smiled at her new husband. (I love you)_

_ He grinned and squeezed her other hand. "Je t'aime," he answered her. (I love you) _

_"Where bouts you two from then?" the man at the girl's arm asked. _

_"Scotland," Jessica answered. _

_"Ireland," AJ answered. _

_"Oh I was thinking France," the man stated._

_ "My mum's French," AJ answered as they screen went black._

"I still hate the fact you two desecrate your bodies like that," Minerva stated.

"Ah well," AJ shrugged.

"So what did you end up getting?" Harry asked.

"That day I got a dragon," AJ answered.

"I um…actually I had him do my zodiac; Cancer," Jessica answered.

"What about the one on your back?" Harry asked.

"Oi you looking where you shouldn't?"AJ asked as his eyes narrowed.

"No, no I was…I was…" Harry stammered as his face turned red.

"Chill man I was only fooling with you," AJ laughed, "and to answer it's a set of barbed wire that spells out Jessie and AJ on her back."

"What's on the rest of you arms then?" Harry ventured further.

"Um I have love mom in French under the dragon. Then on my other arm I have Jessica and all my kids names with a symbol by each one for what I think most represents them," AJ shrugged.

"Does anyone else have any tattoos? " Ginny asked interestedly.

"Uh…I think Dumbles does," Jessica smirked.

Albus was turning very red and his beard wasn't really hiding it.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Oh it's nothing interesting just Clara on his upper arm," Clara waved off, "AJ got his father drunk one night and convinced him to do it."

"I never could get daddy to do it though. I think he'd look cool with Minerva on his arm or chest," Jessica sighed.

"You got me to go skydiving on your thirtieth birthday don't push it," Marshall snapped but his eyes were shining with laughter.

"All right then let's have another clip. Aphrodite you pick," Artemis stated.

"Aw thanks Arti," Aphrodite stated as the screen came on again.

_A girl of seventeen with crimson hair and a boy of seventeen with black greasy hair were in Hogwarts graduation robes sipping cider. _

"Oh I know this," Jessica smirked.

_"The fact that I had to watch Potter speak as Head Boy was almost as bad as watching him be the Head Boy all year," Severus stated. _

_"On the bright side," Lorna began and tapered off looking over his head. _

_"On the bright side what?" Severus asked but his answer was given in the small form of a black haired child in an emerald party dress screaming excitedly and jumping on his back. Severus stumbled slightly but stood his ground. _

_"Congrats Lorna and Sevie! You guys did it!" the girl squealed._

_ "Yes congratulations Miss Jones and Mr. Snape," a younger Marshall nodded coming to the group. _

_"Thank you sir," Severus and Lorna nodded. _

_"Daddy this is my Sevie," the six year old stated. _

_"Yes you've said as much many times," Marshall chuckled. _

_"You know Jessica it's very strange you don't like any of your mummy's cubs," Lorna stated. _

_"I'll like them when they stop being ignoramuses," Jessica stated. _

_"That will never happen," Severus replied. _

_"Now you never know they may grow up," Marshall stated._

_ "I rather doubt it. Especially those Marauders," Severus snorted. _

_"Sirius tried to through me to the squid he's mean, Peter is useless, James…he's okay but way to arrogant to be smart, Remus…he scares me," Jessica stated holding tighter to Severus. _

_"You've poisoned the mind of a McGonagall. Professor McGonagall is going to kill you Sevie," Lorna laughed._

_ "I did nothing of the sort," Severus stated adamantly and the screen went black._

"You did poison her mind actually," Lorna laughed.

"How?" Severus frowned.

"She didn't have many Gryffindor friends once she started here. She didn't trust them," Lorna replied.

"I think that has more to do with the Black incidences than anything," AJ stated, "Actually I quite liked the Marauders."

"You make it sound like you two were always up here when you were younger," Ron frowned.

"We came up every few weekends with the children," Clara stated, "Ten and a half months of the year is a long time not to see one's other parents you know."

"Right," Marshall nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

_Prepare to be shocked at who Horace's long time girlfriend is!! I know several of us were!_

**Chapter 9: Horace's Girl**

"So we established we all knew each other. Now what?" Sebastian asked.

"Time to watch some of Horace!" Artemis cackled as the screen came on again.

_They were looking at a hall with several pictures and artifacts. A museum somewhere. A portly but pretty woman of medium height with dark brown hair and hazel eyes walked into view carrying a large glass statue of a cat god. She was wearing red robes and couldn't really see where she was going. In the clip she was about fifty._

"Hey it's Aunt Millie!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Aunt Millie?" Ginny asked.

"Mildred Dower my widowed sister. She's a magical researcher. She's worked at that wizard's museum for years," Marshall answered curious why his sister was being shown.

_"Bring it here, bring it there. This is ridiculous and I'm about to stop listening to that bastard," the woman huffed to herself as she walked down the hall. _

_"I mean honestly what the hell does it matter where the damn cat is? It's not even real!" She turned a corner not realizing someone was headed her way. _

_"Of course you kick a man in the shins once and the bastard thinks you're a common mover," she continued rambling. _

_Then it happened. She crashed into the unsuspecting person and the statue fell out of her hands and shattered all over them._

_ "Oh I'm so sorry," the man stated sitting up. He was a walrus of a man with a bushy mustache in a green pinstriped suit and over robe. _

"Bloody hell!" Ron blinked.

_"No it's fine. The damn thing wasn't even real anyway. You've saved me a trip to the curator's," Mildred sighed brushing the glass off of herself. _

_"It's my lucky day then," Horace laughed as they both stood._

_ "How is that?" she asked. _

_"I was hoping to find a pretty lady to chat about the paintings with," he smiled. _

_"If you tell me you found one I will break your nose so help me!" the woman snapped. _

_Horace shut his mouth quickly. _

_"Now if you would like an intellectual conversation about the true meaning of the paintings and works of art and not just and excuse to get lucky in a museum then I will oblige," she smiled. _

_"All right then," he smiled offering her his arm. __"I'm Professor Horace Slughorn by the way." _

_"Mildred Dower," she answered as they walked off leaving the glass on the floor and the screen went black._

Slowly everyone turned to look at the man.

"You…my sister…you…." Marshall was babbling.

"He did a lot more than talk art with her," Hermes laughed.

"I'm gonna kill you," Marshall stated as he lunged at the man.

Thankfully Severus and Albus and their wives were in between the men and they held Marshall back.

Albus and Severus carted a kicking and thrashing Marshall off to another end of the room with Clara and Minerva following.

"So you and Aunt Millie huh?" Jessica asked. Horace nodded tentatively.

"Well that explains why you aren't married. She vowed never to marry again after Uncle Conrad," Jessica laughed as she stood to stretch. Bending over her shirt rode up enough for the others to see the barbed wire tattoo on her lower back.

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

"Uncle Conrad cheated on her with someone my age and died of a heart attack in the process. She's not into that happening again so if she just stays as a girlfriend it won't hurt as much if the guy cheated," Jessica stated.

"I'm going to check on the quads," Sebastian stated entering the kids' bedroom.

* * *

It took about two hours to calm down Marshall and by that time Jessica had made her famous homemade pizzas for everyone for supper.

Marshall was being fed by Minerva and making kissy faces with her but the man still eyed Horace angrily.

"So…well um yeah so Severus you've been the Defense teacher going on seven years now. Are you happy now?" AJ asked changing the subject.

"Could be worse," Severus retorted.

"Jeez dad you're never happy with anything. And you wonder why you're the great greasy git," Sebastian stated rolling his eyes.

"Sebastian!" Lorna snapped, "Apologize to your father!"

"Sorry dad," Sebastian sighed.

"And this is your son?" Harry asked the man.

"Unfortunately," Severus sighed.

"Well I never," Sebastian huffed.

"Yes you have…oh by the way how are you doing in classes?" AJ asked.

"I'm doing as well as I wish to do," Sebastian stated.

"There's something to ponder. How smart everyone is," Ginny stated.

"I had the highest grades ever record," Albus answered proudly.

"Minerva beat you in that," AJ smirked.

"I had Os in all my courses enough said," Jessica replied.

"Now tell them what classes you took," AJ prodded.

Jessica sighed and cracked her neck loudly as she answered. "Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Divination, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy," Jessica recited.

"Another candidate for a time turner as I recall," Marshall chuckled.

"I met myself once doing that too," Jessica smirked.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I told her the next time she gets an idea to take a lot of electives to remember that insanity is hereditary but it'll get worse without fun. It worked," Jessica laughed.

"Insanity is hereditary?" Horace questioned.

"It is in fact why?" Jessica frowned.

"Nothing…that just explains soooo much about your mother," Horace chuckled.

Jessica sucked her teeth and eyed the man with narrowed eyes. "I'm giving you fair warning Professor Slughorn. You say one more word like that against my beloved mother…it won't be daddy you worry about. And I'm not a normal Gryffindor by any means," she stated in a deadly calm voice.

Horace looked truly petrified as he gulped. "I think I just remember why I retired before you started school," Horace replied.

"Good going sweetie," AJ whispered kissing his wife's pretty neck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Extraordinary Girl**

After supper everyone went ahead and changed into their nightwear and crowded back around the screen with popcorn and juice.

Ron was again looking upset because of the elder professors. Clara and Minerva were evidently showing off to their husbands.

Clara's hair was in two pigtails and she was wearing a soft pink slip night dress that went to her knees. It had thick straps and she wore a matching robe over it that only went to her knees as well.

Minerva had her wrapped up in braid halo safely kept in a hair net and was wearing a black silk night gown that went to mid calf but was low cut with thin straps and had splits on the sides that went all the way to her hip with a matching robe.

Jessica was currently in red and gold plaid boxer like shorts and a red tank top with a little green snake on it. She sat at Minerva's feet as the woman was running a brush through her long black hair.

Clara and Lorna were braiding Jessica's children's hair.

"Well it seems everyone is comfy again. How about a few more clips before bed," Apollo stated.

"If you insist," Horace sighed.

"Oh shut up and eat pineapple," Hermes snapped as a box of crystallized pineapple appeared before the man.

Horace laughed in delight and began eating the treat. Minerva rolled her eyes as she continued to brush her daughter's hair.

"Here we go!" Aphrodite shouted.

_Six people were around a table staring at each other. One was Headmaster Armando Dippit, the other Professor Dumbledore, and still the other was a woman with blonde curls and purple eyes named Professor Hodges. The other three were Minerva McConnell, a boy with red hair and black eyes named Henry Bran, and a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes named Richard Humming. _

_Minerva was banging her head on the table and by the looks of it she'd been doing it for a while._

_ "It's really not that bad Minerva," Richard stated. _

_"We're going to need the Hospital Wing if she keeps this up," Armando sighed. _

_"Well can you blame her? Mr. McGonagall is probably wandering around on the grounds looking for her," Albus stated._

_"Yet again another reason why you are under investigation!" Armando shouted._

_ "Oh shut it both of you!" Professor Allison Hodges shouted. Minerva stopped banging her head and looked up at everyone._

_ "Never have I ever wanted to know anything about the Headmaster and since we are forced to be honest I will say that Dumbledore can in fact do a better job with the school and once he takes over I would gladly come back but until then you can all stuff it!" She shouted, "And it's not because I'm in love with him it's because he is like a father figure to me!"_

_The door suddenly swung open. _

_"Game over she's learned something very important. Have a nice life!" Apollo stated. _

_"Praise to Merlin!" Minerva cried and dashed out of the room before anyone could even stand. The clip ended._

"What did you learn exactly?" AJ asked.

"That when you're close to Graduation you can say anything and not get in trouble," Minerva smirked.

"Good lesson," AJ nodded.

"Okay now the last clip before bed is a personal favorite of mine!" Artemis stated as the screen lit up.

_A slim elder woman of ninety-two with blonde curls in a barrette and blue eyes was grinning broadly. She was staring into the nursery window of St. Mungo's tapping the glass. She was smiling proudly at her little brother. By her was an annoyed woman of sixty-six with reddish blonde straight shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. _

_"Mother stop that you look ridiculous and you're probably scaring the babies," the woman huffed. _

_"No I'm not. Look at the little one there she's staring at us….Oh my gosh that's Mina's baby!!" the woman squealed seeing the name on the bassinet. _

_"Whoop dee do," the younger woman rolled her eyes._

_ "Rita would it kill you to be nice to the woman? She's practically my sister," the woman snapped._

_ "Yes mother it would because of her everyone think grandpa cheats on grandma," Rita snapped._

_ "Oh honestly! You'd think you'd have enough of your grandparents in you that you would be bothered. Obviously I have failed as your mother," the woman sighed. _

_"Don't sell yourself short Marissa. Some children can't be taught," Marshall laughed coming up the hall with a twelve year old boy short brown hair and green eyes. _

_"How's Mina fairing? Father told me about the delivery…I'm very sorry," Marissa said softly. _

_"I thank you for the sympathy…but at least she made it through," Marshall smiled teary eyed smile and turned to the window, "She looks so much like her mother."_

_"She's beautiful Marshall. You and Min did really good," Marissa nodded._

_ "Da…Da she's staring at me," the twelve year old gasped. _

_"Give her a smile and wave son," Marshall grinned looking down at the boy. _

_The boy tapped the glass and smiled waving. "Hey Jessica. I'm Will your brother," the boy grinned. _

_"She can't hear you Will," Rita sighed._

_ William frowned at the woman turned back to the glass. The little baby named Jessica raised her arm and kicked giving the boy a strange look._

_ "I think she did hear you Will," Marissa smiled. _

_William smiled and looked up at his father. "I'm going to make sure she stays safe," the boy stated resolutely._

_ "I'm sure you will son. Come on let's go see your mother," Marshall chuckled, "You're welcome to join us."_

_"Sure," Marissa nodded and turned back to the window. _

_"Bye Jessica…Bye little Albus," she smiled at the two babies lying in bassinets next to each other before pulling her daughter with her and the screen darkened. _

"You were a really cute baby," Hermione stated.

"I know," Jessica smirked.

"You looked deformed though," Ron stated looking at AJ.

"Aw gee thanks," AJ rolled his eyes.

"Well that's all kids. Sleep well," Aphrodite stated.

Everyone bid their good nights and headed to their rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Sortings of Old**

When Harry and Ron woke up that morning and left their rooms they expected another yoga session and some boxing. What they found though was Jessica, Clara, Minerva, Albus, AJ, and Marshall all dressed in different fighting outfits attacking each other. It was all hand to hand combat.

Music was playing over head. It was _Mortal Kombat, Eye of the Tiger,_ and several other noted fight songs.

"Things just get weirder and weirder," Ron stated shaking his head.

"True but it makes me really want to play Quidditch against them all. I mean…who the hell thought Dumbledore and McGonagall moved that well still!" Harry exclaimed.

Jessica had her long hair in a tight braid and was wearing a white tank top with tan pants and tan combat boots. The looked was very much like Lara Croft from _Tomb Raider_. She was fighting Albus and doing quite well.

Albus looked like a Count that was at a duel. He wore a puffy white shirt that showed of the top of his chest. He had several white hairs on his chest. Tight black pants and black boots. His hair was held back with a ribbon.

Jessica had currently ran toward the wall and up it flipping over Albus' head and jabbed her hand into his lower back shouting, "He-yah!"

"Aggh," Albus hissed and fell to one knee.

The man spun around and kicked her feet out from under her causing her to eat the stone hard. He jumped on her holding her down but she kneed him and scrambled away waiting for his counter offense.

Minerva was busy fighting AJ. She was wearing a tight Chinese style top with black pants and boots. Her hair was in a braided halo.

AJ wore a leather vest and blue jeans with brown hiking boots. His hair was in a low ponytail.

AJ caught Minerva in a choke hold and she threw her head back knocking the boy dazed and gaining an out away from him. She tried to round house kick him in the head but he caught her foot and held it. She twisted out of the hold and did a cartwheel out of his grasp.

Marshall and Clara were at each other as well. Clara had her hair in her custom high ponytail and was wearing a short flared black skirt with a red top and black leggings and black flats.

Marshall had on a black ninja outfit but the hood had long since been thrown on the floor.

Both were jabbing and punching at each other with fever and neither seemed to be getting the other hand. That of course was still Clara did a back flip kicking him hard in the chin. He spit out a bit of blood and smirked. "You'll pay for that you little French tart," he stated.

"Make my day Scotsman," she sneered. He front flip and twisted knocking her hard in the face.

"This is utter madness!!" Horace exclaimed exiting his bedroom and frowning at the fighting people.

"Stuff it in you ear Slugbug," Clara, Minerva, and Marshall shouted.

"Wow…never seen them do this before," Sebastian stated exiting his parents' bedroom with them behind him.

"They only do this when they have excess frustration. It's sort of a stress release," Lorna answered.

"How is beating each other to a pulp stress release?" Ron asked.

"Who knows how anything makes sense in their minds?" Severus shrugged.

The oven bell dinged and the fighters stopped just as quickly as if you'd pressed the pause button on a remote. They all bowed to each other as Jessica hurried to the oven.

"Morning everyone," Minerva smiled.

"Uh…morning Professor," the boys nodded.

"Who won?" Lorna asked.

"I think Clara considering she drew blood," Minerva replied.

"Speaking of which. Jessie come to daddy please," Marshall stated.

"Coming daddy," Jessica chirped as she ran over and placed a light kiss to his cheek. The magic spread through and he was healed in no time.

"Do you have to kiss the wound to heal it?" Hermione asked.

"No…I just prefer to," Jessica shrugged and returned to her homemade muffins.

"So how often do you do…this fighting for stress release?" Harry asked.

"Every few months I guess," Albus shrugged.

"Muffins and juice!!!" Jessica said in sing song as she brought a large basket of assorted muffins to the table. Clara came with a pitcher of freshly squeezed juice.

"Mummy when we get out of here we need to get up a nice big reunion dinner and Quidditch match. We could have it at yours and daddy's home and have everyone…extended family included!" Jessica stated.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. You Weasleys and Potters are of course invited. I think after what you've learned you're counted as extended family," Clara added smiling warmly at them. She was definitely Albus' wife.

"Thanks," Harry nodded.

"Oh yes it will be fun and with the extended family we'll have enough to have three teams! We could have a three way game!" Jessica exclaimed.

"You're invited as well Horace. I mean you are dating Millie after all," Albus stated.

"He's not allowed to play," Marshall snapped.

"He couldn't if he wanted to anyway," Minerva smirked.

"Attention! Attention toys please gather your breakfast if you aren't finished and come to the screen. Today we will watch more of the recent past…but first we will show a few clips of the professors and their children being sorted!" Apollo stated.

"All of the clips have been modified by myself so you can hear the conversations between child and hat," Artemis replied.

Everyone gathered around the screen as the lights dimmed and the screen turned back on.

_Nervous didn't begin to explain what he was. The young auburn haired blue eyes lad was close to having a heart attack he was so worried. He was so sure if he didn't get the right house all his plans to bring his family's name out of the mud would be lost!_

_"Albus Dumbledore!" Deputy Headmaster Derwood shouted. He hurried up and sat on the stool as the hat covered the entirety of his head. _

_"Hmmm interesting. Plenty of knowledge and a great thirst to prove oneself I see. Ravenclaw would do very well. But there's a certain extent of careless cocky bravery. Yes I know…GRYFFINDOR!"_

_The young boy let out a deep sigh and scurried off to the cheering table._

"Careless cocky bravery….thankfully you got rid of the careless part as you got older dear," Clara stated.

"Thank you love…I think," Albus stated kissing her hand.

The screen came on again.

_A young version of Minerva stood in a small group of children. Obviously most of the sorting was already over. _

_A young but elder version of Albus stood at the front holding the sorting hat. He was dressed in red robes with brown sorting hats all over them and a purple hat. _

_"Absolutely the worst dressed person ever. How on earth is he so brilliant?" Minerva hissed to two girls on either side of her. One had frizzy brown hair and the other had shoulder length white hair with hawk like yellow eyes. _

"Hey it's Aunt Mara and Aunt Mona!" Jessica grinned.

_"Minerva," the brown haired girl hissed. _

_"Xiomara Hooch!" Albus shouted. _

_Just seconds and the hawk eyed girl was on her way to Ravenclaw. There were a few more children and then Albus called Minerva up. _

_"A very strong minded individual I see," the hat mused._

_ "I want to be a Gryffindor. It's the only right place," Minerva replied. _

_"Gryffindor eh? Why is that?" the hat asked. _

_"My whole family is descended. We are some of the last true ancestors of them and my father says I would make an excellent lion," Minerva replied. _

_"I see…well you do obviously have enough courage to speak to be like this. All right then. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. _

_Minerva gracefully stood and sat next to a third year with dashing looks. _

_"Hi I'm Marshall," the boy greeted. Minerva nodded to him and turned her attention to the headmaster as the screen dimmed. _

"Well that figures. Aunt Minerva have you ever thought of…I don't know maybe…not speaking your mind?" Sebastian sighed.

"Gamma no speak mind no gamma," Brandon stated.

"Truer words were never spoken," Marshall laughed ruffling his grandson's head and kissing Minerva's cheek.

_The screen lit up and this time it looked almost like the very same young girl; except this one had her long black hair in two bushy pigtails. She stood in the middle of two red headed boys. One had blue eyes and the other had hazel eyes._

_"Your mum looks annoyed," the blue eyed boy smirked._

_ "That's because she just called your name you moron," she hissed. _

_The blue eyed boy flushed and hurried up to the stool. There were a few scattered laughs and the Headmaster was seen shaking his head in amusement._

_"Hmmm last Dumbledore child I see. Quite a goof of sadly," the hat sighed._

_ "Yeah well I think fun's better than work. I'm going to be a musician anyway," the boy stated. _

_"That's a hard job to get," the hat replied._

_"Oh I've got the talent. Jessica told me so…and if she says it it's true. She's never been wrong," the boy said proudly, "She's my best mate." _

_"I see. Well let's get to sorting you. You have a good balance of your parents so let's go with…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. _

_Young AJ jumped off the stool and happily went over to the table joining everyone else. _

_"You're the Deputy's kid then?" the hazel eyed ginger haired boy whispered as others went up to be sorted. _

_"Yep and proud of it. My mother is the best witch of the decade," Jessica said proudly._

_ "I'm Charlie by the way. Charlie Weasley," the boy said shaking her hand._

_ "Jessica McGonagall!" the deputy called. _

_"That's me. See ya," she stated and confidently strolled up to the stool._

_"Oh my, my what a thirst to prove oneself. I haven't seen a thirst like this since Tom Riddle came to school," the hat stated. _

_"I have every intention of going to the highest post. I will be Head Girl!" she replied crossing her legs. _

_"You're definitely ambitious I'll give you that. And I see great intelligence. But still it remains where to put you. Slytherin seem like a very logical choice considering it appears you're not afraid to step on people to get your own way," the hat replied._

_"How dare you insult me!? I am Jessica Katherine Anastasia Isabella Minerva Raphael McGonagall! I come from a long and proud line of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors! I will not be placed in a house made famous for the devils it's spawned instead of the heroes it reared! You put me in there and so help me it will be the last thing you do!" she snapped._

_ "And what makes you think you can tell me what to do. I'll have you know I have wisdom from all four founders in me!" he hissed._

_ She smirked and held out her hand. She flicked her thumb much like you would a lighter and the whole hall gasped or screamed as her thumb was set aflame._

_"I dare you to put me in Slytherin," she said quietly holding her thumb to the brim. _

_"GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR. For Merlin sake get her off of me and put her in GRYFFINDOR!!" the hat screamed. Minerva took off the hat and frowned at the girl._

_Jessica shrugged and blew out her thumb before skipping to the Gryffindor table and sitting by AJ. The screen dimmed._

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"You would have made an excellent Slytherin dear," Horace stated.

"How'd you do that?" Ginny asked.

"Do what? This?" she asked and flicked both her thumbs. They both were set aflame.

"Yes that! How do you do that!?" Ginny shouted.

"Another happy fact about Jessica is that she has superb control of the element fire," AJ stated as he flicked his hand at his wife and a stream of water shout out of his hand snuffing out her flames.

"And AJ controls water," Jessica added.

"You two seem incredibly powerful for being a musician and singer," Horace frowned.

"Several people are very powerful. They just choose not to show it," Jessica answered.

"All right here's a clip the professors would be interested to see," Hermes stated as the screen came on again.

_"Back again Harry?" Albus asked quietly as he came out of the shadows. Harry Potter was sitting in front of a grand mirror._

_ "I…sir I didn't see you there," Harry stammered quickly standing. _

_"Ah my dear boy I do not need to have a cloak to turn invisible," Dumbledore twinkled pleasantly. _

"I know that's true," AJ sighed in annoyance.

_"I see you like so many have before you have discovered the mirror of Erised. I trust now you know what it does?" Albus asked. At Harry's blank look he went further._

_ "Let me give you a hint. The happiest man in the world would look in it and see only himself exactly as he was," Albus stated. _

_"Then it shows us what we want…what ever we want," Harry asked. _

_"Yes…and no," Albus shook his head._

"Vague as ever to the poor children," Clara laughed.

_"It shows us nothing more or less than are deepest most desperate desires. Now you…who have never known your family see them standing before you," Albus replied. Harry turned to the mirror nodding. _

_"People have wasted away in front of this mirror. Even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new location and I must ask you…not to go looking for it again Harry. It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live. Do you understand Harry?" Albus asked peering down at the boy over his glasses. Harry nodded and gathered his cloak heading for the door. _

_He was just about to leave when he turned and looked at the professor. "Professor Sir…what do you see?" Harry asked. _

_"Me? Why I see myself with a brand new pair of socks," Albus chuckled. Harry looked confused and quietly left as the screen dimmed._

"Professor…is that really what you saw all those years ago?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Albus nodded.

"Dad would you like to elaborate. I believe he's old enough to know," AJ smirked.

"Oh all right," Albus sighed, "The truth is I saw Clara giving me had knitted Christmas socks. It was the first gift she ever gave me."

"I gave them to him my second year," Clara blushed.

"I still have them," Albus smiled at his wife as they kissed a few times sweetly before they fell into a snogging session.

"Bloody hell not them too!" Horace groaned.

"You think that's bad you should see my parents," Sebastian laughed. Jessica giggled and ruffled the teen's hair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Fears**

"Here's an interesting clip. Taken from a werewolf's class. Actually he was one of the more favored Defense Teachers," Apollo replied as the screen came on.

_"Right who can tell me what's in the wardrobe?" Lupin asked. _

_"That's a boggart that is," Dean Thomas stated._

_ "Very good…now who can tell me what a boggart looks like?" Lupin asked._

_ "No body knows," Hermione stated as Ron gasped and hissed about her appearing out of no where._

_"Boggarts are shape shifters and take the form of what ever a particular person is afraid of," the girl continued. _

_"Yes that's right. Now there is a very simple charm to repel a boggart. It's Riddickolus. Let's practice that now shall we?" he smiled._

_ "Riddickolus," the class repeated._

_"This class is ridiculous," Draco hissed to his mates._

_ "That's not all though. You must force the boggart to take on a form you find truly amusing because laughter is really what defeats a boggart," Lupin explained, "For example…uh Mr. Longbottom step forward please." _

_The boy skittishly stepped to the head of the room._

"Aww he's adorable!" Jessica squealed.

"He's the Herbology professor," Albus answered.

_"What are you most afraid of?" Remus asked. _

_"Pro Ss," Neville said quietly. _

_"What's that?" Lupin asked. _

_"Professor Snape," Neville whispered. _

_"Yes frightens all," Remus smirked._

Snape scowled as Lorna snaked her long fingers around the back of his neck and rubbing lightly.

"Pay it no mind love," she whispered.

_"And I believe you live with your grandmother yes?" Lupin continued. _

_"Y-yes. But I don't want the boggart to turn into her either," Neville stammered._

_ "Oh it won't. now what I want you to do is…" Lupin leans into Neville's ear, "Picture your grandmother's clothes on Professor Snape."_

_ Neville blinked and looked shocked at the man._

_"Wand at the ready Neville!" Lupin stated. "And one…two…" _

_The wardrobe door clicked and out of it stepped the imposing figure of Severus Snape glaring at the boy._

_ "Concentrate Neville," Lupin said quietly. _

_"R-Riddickolus!" Neville shouted and everyone burst into fits of laughter at the sight of Snape in a green dress with a red hand bag and a hat with a giant bird on it._

"We talked about that for ages! Classic!" Ron laughed.

"That's truly horrible dad," Sebastian gaped.

"That was so infuriating," Severus huffed.

"Wow…yeah that's something," Marshall cleared his throat.

_"Excellent Neville. Excellent everyone line up and lets go," Lupin laughed turning on some swing music. _

_Padma Patil turn a giant cobra into a clown._

_Ron gave a giant spider skates that made it slip everywhere. _

_Everyone had a great laugh at both of the boggarts before Harry stood up. The boggart spun and turned into a giant Dementor. _

_Lupin jumped in front of it and the Dementor turned into a glowing orb that turned into a deflated balloon that blew all over the room before being locked into the wardrobe and the glass dismissed. The scene ended._

"Now that we saw that. How about everyone go around and state what a boggart would turn into for them," Artemis stated.

"Well we know what mine is," Jessica shivered.

"I've never understood that. Why are you afraid of cephalopods?" Sebastian asked.

"All those slimy arms and leg things just feeling all over you and suction cupping to you leaving welts and suffocating," Jessica shivered.

"Plus the fact that your uncle's squid nearly drowned you when you were two," Marshall added.

"That too," Jessica nodded, "Thank Merlin mum knows CPR!"

"Well I have something in common with Ron. I hate spiders," Clara stated.

"This is very true. She went hysterical two weeks ago and refused to enter the kitchen till dad had stomped the spider and scrub every inch of the kitchen to makes sure there weren't in spider egg sacks anywhere," AJ stated.

"There could have been," Clara frowned.

"So what's everyone else's?" Harry asked, "Mine unfortunately is still the fact I may become evil."

"You're not evil Harry," Albus said quietly.

"Yeah well…what about everyone else?" Harry asked.

"My boggart relives one of the most terrible nights of my life," AJ twitched.

"Shush love," Jessica said rubbing his arm.

"Can we ask?" Hermione asked.

"No it's all right. AJ sees is mother barely hanging on to life," Albus replied grabbing his wife's hand and squeezing it tightly, "my home was attacked in '79 by Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange. Clara had been watching Jessica and she and AJ were asleep upstairs. The fighting woke them up and when they came down the stairs all they found was Clara and blood."

"How awful," Hermione exclaimed.

"I got to St. Mungo's in time so all is well that ends well," Clara replied.

"Well my fear is always Sebastian following after Severus and foolishly becoming a dark lord's follower," Lorna sighed.

"No worries mum. Jessie has drilled in me just what she would do should I do that," Sebastian nodded, "And unlike dad…people seem to like my dark humor."

"Its karma," AJ laughed, "James was loved and Harry had moments people hated him. Severus was hated and Sebastian has moments people love him. It's a circle of life thing."

"Care to explain us then?" Jessica asked.

"Of course. My sisters and brother were perfect. I'm the goof off. Your sisters and brother are perfect and you are…beyond perfect. I'm thinking our children will be rebels. After they become Minerva and dad's problem we will loose all control of them! They won't be these little babies that do what ever we say!" AJ explained.

Jessica lifted a finger and made to retaliate but images flashed in her mind and shut her mouth. "Damn you," she cursed.

"See you can't deny history always repeats itself," AJ replied.

"Oh shut up. Sevie what are you afraid of," Jessica asked?

"That I'll divorce and take Sebastian," Lorna answered for the scowling man.

"Aw that's so sweet. His fear is to loose his happiness," Jessica smiled at the man that was like another brother to her. Ron snorted and several people looked annoyed at him.

"How is it possible you…you know what never mind," AJ sighed.

"So what's your fear Headmaster?" Ginny asked.

"That I was the one that killed my sister all those years ago," Albus sighed.

"I know you didn't. And you stopped Gellert, Albus," Clara said softly. He smiled sadly at her and kissed her hand.

"Well that's everyone. Now we're going to watch…" Aphrodite's statement was cut off by Ron.

"No wait a minute we don't their fears," Ron replied pointing at the McGonagalls, "Everyone knows I'm afraid of spiders, Ginny hates snakes, and Hermione is afraid of being fired. What are they afraid of?"

"That will not be answered!" Apollo thundered.

Silence rang around the room but Marshall finally spoke.

"Minerva and I share the fear of loosing Jessica and William the same way we lost our two eldest. Mary-Ann and David both were sought out and tortured for knowledge about Albus and the Order…they never gave in," Marshall answered as Minerva dashed from the room and into her bedroom.

"Mr. Weasley you are without a doubt the most insensitive man I've ever had the displeasure of knowing!" Lorna Snape hissed as she left in a swirl of robes. She knocked timidly on the door and was allowed in.

"I think now is a time to separate for a while and think. Mrs. Dumbledore please put your toddlers in their room and shut the door with you outside," Artemis replied quietly. Everyone agreed and dispersed.

"Sometimes Ron I don't know how you're related to us. Even George and Fred knew when not to ask something," Ginny sighed.

"I don't see how that's such a big deal though. I mean AJ admitted his fear was basically the same," Ron frowned.

"Watching a parent die and watching a child die are two completely different things Mr. Weasley. And I didn't die," Clara stated.

* * *

It was about thirty minutes later before Minerva came back out with a tear stained face. Lorna followed her and also looks like she'd been crying.

"Mummy!" Jessica cried out running to the woman and wrapping herself around the woman's thin waist.

"Shush now Jessica don't make a scene," Minerva half heartedly reprimanded kissing the woman's black hair.

"Oh like you didn't?" Marshall asked coming up to the two. Jessica quietly stepped back some as Marshall stepped up and cupped Minerva's face.

"I love you when you're your self," he said softly and pulled her lips and two a sweet sensual kissed that slowly started to build.

"We're good!" Jessica grinned.

"You're a good person," Snape sighed giving his wife a small smile.

"So are you Severus," Lorna smiled and kissed him gently but lovingly.

"Oh good let's play again! How about …something from a hysterical AJ?" Aphrodite asked.

"How about not. My hysteria gets me in trouble," AJ replied.

Even so everyone retook their seats; though Ron sat just a bit apart from the others.

_"Minerva come back to bed!" Marshall's voice shouted from the bedroom. _

_Leaning over the top of the stairs was Minerva in a very short emerald sating nightie and a black robe over it. Her hair was in messy curls falling all around her to her middle back. _

"That's my favorite nightgown on you dear," Marshall grinned pulling Minerva into his lap. She giggled curling some of his hair around her finger.

_"Damn you Minerva get your little arse down here now!!" an irate voice shouted. _

_Minerva dashed down the stairs ignoring her husband's calls and entered her large sitting room were her son-in-law's head was floating. _

_"Albus don't you dare talking to me like that again! What do you want anyway!?" Minerva snapped putting her hands on her hip as she stared down at the man. _

_"My wife is in labor threatening to castrate me and I can't fucking find any of you! Bloody hell you lot swore you'd be reachable when we found out its quadruplets!" the man shouted. _

_"You tried the manor and Hogwarts?" Minerva frowned. _

_"Woman I have tried everywhere now are you getting your arse over here or not!?" AJ shouted in a hit pitched voice. _

"Does it always go high when you're cursing like a sailor?" Marshall asked with a glint of amusement in his brown eyes.

"Only when I'm mildly afraid of the woman I'm cussing at," AJ replied.

_"We're coming. Give us a minute," Minerva replied as the head disappeared. _

_The scene faded and reconstituted itself to a very large Jessica writhing on the bed and scream at a decibel so loud the windows around the room were cracking._

_ "Bloody hell Minerva why'd you give her those lungs!?" Albus snapped._

_ "Oh shut it Dumbledore before your nose is broken again!" Minerva snapped._

_"Both of you shut the bloody hell up!" Jessica snarled and cried out again. But this time her cries mixed with another. _

_"It's a girl!" Poppy called. _

_An hour later Jessica and AJ were completely zonked out and each parent was holding a squirming baby._

_ "I'm so proud of our little kitten Min," Marshall replied with tears in his eyes. _

_"Stop crying you big baby," Minerva stated but she was crying as well. _

_"I don't even care we were all at each others throats just minutes ago," Clara stated, "It was worth it!"_

_ "I agree," Albus nodded. _

_"Has it ever occurred to you that Siren is not just Jessica's stage name?" Poppy asked as she left the bedroom and the scene end._

"You know she has a point. She can get people to do what she wants when she sings," Clara frowned.

"And apparently we would kill each other if she screamed long enough," Marshall replied.

"So maybe I'm not perfect then," Jessica shrugged.

"Perfect to me," AJ replied kissing her sweetly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Toad Alert**

"I don't like these next three clips…but I'm curious what everyone else's thoughts are on it," Artemis stated as the screen came on.

_"Good morning all! Isn't it a glorious day with me here?" Gilderoy Lockhart chirped entering the staff room. The professors groaned into their coffee cups._

Everyone around the room groaned and slumped in their chairs.

_"Lockhart do us all a favor and shut up. None of us are awake yet," Severus snapped from his place by Minerva._

_ "Oh but it's such a happy happy glorious morning! It's a Quidditch morning! Slytherin vs. Gryffindor is always exciting and I…hang on aren't you two supposed to be avoiding each other all day as tradition?" the professor frowned. _

_"Sorry Lockhart but my daughter is his son's godmother. We don't fight as much anymore," Minerva shrugged._

_ "Well that is until she finds out Jessica's coming to cheer on Slytherin," Severus smirked. _

_"What!?" Minerva blinked._

_"Knock, knock I brought you something Snake," a pretty young woman called entering with a cute four year old in black._

_ "Daddy!" the boy exclaimed. _

_"Sebastian you aren't giving your mother trouble are you?" Severus asked taking the boy in his arms. The woman curled up in Minerva's lap._

_"No I've been good. Jessie plays with me a lot," Sebastian answered. _

_"I see…Influencing my child are you?" Severus asked. _

_"Well I try," Jessica shrugged. _

_"What's this about you cheering on Slytherin?" Minerva asked._

_ "Mummy you have the Potter kid. Sev needs some more cheering," Jessica replied lying her head on the woman's shoulder. Minerva sighed rolling her eyes. _

_"Well hello there. Siren yes?" Lockhart smiled taking Jessica's hand and kissing it. _

_"Yeah," she says discreetly wiping her hand on her skirt. _

_"Gilderoy Lockhart! We were both voted most charming smiles this past year?" The man smiled. _

_"What's your point? I took a picture with you it doesn't mean we're friends," Jessica snorted. Lockhart looked shocked and left the staffroom as everyone laugh._

_The scene ended and the screen froze with a picture of an old cover of Witch Weekly with Jessica and Gilderoy flashing grand million dollar smiles._

"UGH! Worst photo shoot ever!" Jessica moaned.

"Add that to the fact he was a total fake…" AJ stated.

"I am so glad he never taught me!" Sebastian stated.

"I never did like that man," Minerva shook her head.

"He was horrible at the photo shoot. He was like a male diva demanding this and that. I just sat there sipping water," Jessica stated.

"Actually that's what she does at all her photo shoots. That's how she gets the reputation as the friendliest diva on the market," AJ stated. "What about her fans?" Horace asked. "Spends hours signing autographs after singing for three hours straight and then goes home or gets on the bus and still sings a lullaby and reads to the kids. She's a marvel," AJ grinned kissing her cheek.

"Aw that's nice. Do we all agree Locky is an idiot?" Aphrodite asked. "I believe so," Minerva nodded.

"Good how about this one!" Artemis replied as the scene came on again.

_A sixty-four year old Marshall sat at his desk scribbling on papers and flipping through pages._

_ "Knock, knock Marshall," a sickly sweet voice called as in walked a pink toad carrying two folders. _

_"What is it Dolores?" Marshall asked not even looking up at the woman._

_ "Well dear I have some reports Minister Fudge needs you to sign being the senior officer of your department," she replied waddling up to his side of the desk and standing just beside him. The woman handed over the folder but didn't step back or walk away. _

_"How is Cornelius?" Marshall asked. _

_"Oh he's doing well," Dolores nodded bending down. Her low cut dress gave Marshall quite and eye full of cleavage if he just turned to the left slightly. _

Everyone could hear a low growl emanating from the woman in Marshall's lap.

_"How are you Dolores?" Marshall asked dipping his quill in ink and looking over the papers before signing them. _

_"I could be doing better," Dolores stated leaning closer to his ear whispered, "With you locking the door." _

_"Terribly sorry then," Marshall answered coolly._

_ "Come now Marshall why do you stay with her? She's old and thin and so uptight," Dolores frowned sitting on his desk as her skirt rode up._

_"I've loved her since school Dolores. I've never even thought about marrying anyone else. And to be honest I find her a hell of a lot better looking than you," Marshall answered not looking at the woman but the papers. _

_"Maybe she used to be. But face it love…she let herself go," Dolores answered as the door open and in bounded a beautiful ebony haired teenager with a picnic basket._

_"Hi daddy! Oh hello Ms. Umbridge," the girl greeted happily shutting the door behind her._

_ "Jessica darling what on earth are you doing here? Does your mother know?" Marshall asked standing. _

_"OH yes sir she does. She gave me permission," the girl nodded holding up a scroll with his wife's family seal on it. _

_"Well what are you doing here?" Marshall asked as Jessica came around the other side and kissed his head setting the picnic basket on his desk._

_ "Today's your anniversary silly. I brought you a special lunch…I already gave mum hers. Oh she said she'll be home tonight and has a gift you'll love," Jessica grinned._

_"You know what it is don't you?" Marshall asked. _

_Jessica nodded and leaned to his ear whispered in a hurried voice. Dolores frowned but could hear nothing. _

_"Oh really? Oh well then…Dolores here are your papers. Excuse me while I get the rest of my work finished so I can go home early!" Marshall stated hurriedly shoving the folders in the woman's hands. Dolores huffed and strolled our slamming the door behind her. _

_"Can I help?" Jessica asked. _

_"Of course," Marshall nodded and proceeded to explain what he was doing as the screen went black._

"I never thought to ask why that woman was sitting on your desk dad," Jessica replied.

"Oh she came in every few days trying to seduce me. Not once did I even bite her line," Marshall replied.

"That's a relief," Harry sighed.

"Can I ask why just for curiosity's sake?" Ginny asked.

"What do I need her for? She where's too much makeup and his money grubber. I married a true beauty that was humble but brave and full of pride. I don't need a vulture when I have a lioness to satisfy me," Marshall stated.

"I love you," Minerva smiled as she met his lips in a fierce kiss.

"I'm starting to get used to their constant snogging," Harry stated.

"See I told you!" Jessica grinned.

When the McGonagalls had finally separated again another scene came up. One Harry and some other remembered all to well.

_Minerva ran out onto the grounds without her wand shouted. "Leave him alone! You have no right! Do you hear me!? You have no right at all stop that!" she cried out running toward the cabin._

_Dolores smirked and suddenly knew how to get Marshall McGonagall. She ordered the fire and even though the aurors were hesitant she was in charge and they obeyed. "STUPEFY!"_

_In slow motion Minerva was shot with four stunners straight to the chest. Her body glowed bright red as she was lifted in the air and hurled about forty feet in the air slamming into the ground._

Jessica, Lorna, Clara, Hermione, and Ginny screamed.

The toddlers were crying hysterically.

Marshall gripped his wife tighter to him and tucked her head underneath his chin.

_Severus, Filius, Pamona, and Poppy ran out of the castle and levitated the woman onto a stretcher._

_ "Four stunners Merlin," Pamona shook her head as they entered the castle with the woman taking her up the stairs to the hospital wing._

_ "When I get her stable I'll have to send her to St. Mungo's," Poppy stated._

_"I'll get a hold of Marshall and the kids as soon as you do that. They'll meet her at St. Mungo's," Filius replied._

_ "I'll get a message to Clara," Severus added. The scene ended as they entered the Hospital Wing and shut the door._

"That was the most horrible way to wake up," Jessica shivered.

"I agree. I swear my heart stopped. Never ever scare me like that again Mina," Marshall sighed holding his wife closer.

"I don't plan too," Minerva sighed.

"Granny!" Esmeralda cried holding her arms up.

Minerva smiled and pulled the girl into her and Marshall's laps. At this the other three came to her and soon Marshall had his wife and four toddlers in her lap with everyone cuddling. The chair he was in enlarged to a couch so they could all fit better.

"Thank Merlin she was all right," Clara sighed and then laughed, "Actually when I got there the next morning she was up and giving the healers a hard time for wanting her to stay for a few days."

"I hate hospitals," Minerva stated.

Everyone laughed shaking their heads.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Deception Overturned**

After their good laugh the toddlers went to their room for a nap and Minerva and Marshall cuddle up on the couch.

"Oh what to watch now? Oh wait I know!" Aphrodite laughed as the screen came on

_"It's ten o'clock Aradia where is she!?" a tall annoyed but posh looking woman snapped. She had mousy brown curls and brown eyes. _

_"I told her to come right here. I haven't the foggiest…But I'm sure she's on her way," said a thin brown haired woman with hazel eyes._

_ "She's on her way!" a 29 year old Mildred shouted. _

_Seconds later in walked a young woman in her early twenties. The girl was pretty but was covered in dirt with leaves sticking out of her hair. _

_The posh woman and her daughter gasped in disgust and shock. "She's nothing but a common squirrel!" the posh woman hissed._

_"Melanie I assure you she isn't. Minerva what on earth have you been doing!?" Aradia shrieked pulling her daughter to her by the scruff of her neck as if she was afraid the dirt would spread. _

_"I was playing with Daisy and Rupert and Brenda," Minerva replied. _

_Aradia sighed rubbing her temple with her delicate fingers._

_ "Who is Merlin's name are they?" Melanie snapped. _

_"Well the first two are Marissa Bennett's grandchildren and Brenda is my son Aloysius' daughter," Aradia stated._

_Melanie let out a sigh that seemed like frustrated growl. "You're telling me she was playing in trees with half-blood brats!?" _

_"Well Brenda's pureblood," Aradia replied._

_ "Hello I'm right here!" Minerva snapped._

_"Ooh she's feisty I see why Marshall wants her," laughed a pretty blonde in the back that was twenty. _

_"Shush Honoria," Melanie snapped as they all started circling Minerva. _

_"This is what you give me to work with? Well honey I've seen worse," Melanie stated as she waved her wand and Minerva's clothes were gone. She screamed slightly and tried to cover herself as she was pushed into a claw foot tub. _

_"It's freezing!" Minerva shrilled. _

_"Well if you had been on time it wouldn't have been," Aradia snapped._

_ "We're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse," Melanie replied sending her daughters off to gather items. _

_"Who are you calling a sow's ear?" Minerva snapped. _

_"Silence petulant child," Melanie snapped. _

_The scene faded and returned to Minerva standing in the middle of the room again. She was washed and scrubbed and polished absolutely glowing; but she was far made over than anyone had ever seen._

_ "Well it's not much but it'll do. Sadly I never could get Marshall with the right taste," Melanie replied sweeping out of the room with her daughters. _

_"Mother honestly that woman is insufferable!" Minerva shouted. _

_"Melanie's from very old stock Minerva. Don't be rude," Aradia frowned. _

_"She's ancient the way she talks," Minerva mumbled. _

_"Minerva you love Marshall and this marriage is very good for us so quit sulking!" Aradia snapped. _

_"Knock, knock daddy entering," a tall man with dark hair and green eyes chuckled, "Minnie you're so beautiful!" _

_"Don't call me Minnie daddy," Minerva snapped. _

_"Sorry Mina then," Gordon grinned. Minerva smiled and they left as the screen dimmed._

"Wow…you weren't kidding about Grandmother Melanie being horrid to you," Jessica blinked.

"She was like that to everyone. Nothing you did could satisfy my mother god rest her soul," Marshall replied.

"She liked me though. She was always nice to me," Jessica frowned.

"Yes well you were a rather special child," Marshall chuckled.

"Hey wait a minute…how could you loose your virginity on Graduation when Marshall's two years older than you!?" Ron asked looking at Minerva.

Laughing could be heard over head as Minerva turned the deepest shade of red.

"I knew that lie couldn't last forever," Marshall sighed.

"What do you mean?" Horace asked eyeing the two.

"I…I lost my virginity on …on Marshall's graduation," Minerva answered putting her face in her hands.

"Wait …but then you would have been about the same age as Jessica! Don't you think that's a little hypocritical getting on to her?" Ginny asked.

"Eh they do it all the time," Jessica shrugged, "It's a parent thing. When you lot have kids you'll understand."

"She takes things so well…what's the point in teaching her anything?" Aphrodite asked.

"We're not trying to teach her. We're trying to teach the four knuckle heads we had first," Artemis stated.

"Who are you calling knuckle heads?" Harry growled.

"I'm talking to the four idiots that don't listen to the wisdom of idiots past. See this is why History repeats itself," Artemis sighed.

"You've learned too much from mother," Hermes replied.

"Well that was odd…now what?" AJ asked.

"Lunch?" Ron asked.

"Will you stop thinking about you stomach!?" Hermione shrilled.

Everyone silenced and stared at the two.

"And they call us odd," Apollo chuckled.

"Okay go for lunch oh Mrs. Dumbledore?" Artemis called.

"Yes?" Jessica and Clara asked before laughing.

"The younger Dumbledore please," Artemis replied.

"Yes?" Jessica asked.

"Are your children allergic to anything?" Artemis asked.

"Well Landon is to the blood replenishing potion why?" Jessica asked.

"Oh that's no problem then think you," Artemis replied and they heard the toddlers squeal in laughter.

AJ ran to their bedroom and opened it to find it…empty?

"Bloody hell they stole my children!" AJ shouted.

"No wait a minute…do you hear that?" Jessica asked.

Everyone listened as hard as they could but no one heard anything.

"Jessica there's…"

"Shush," Jessica hissed and closed her eyes tilting her head up.

Jessica heard scraping and running and laughter. She also heard what sounded like a woman's chuckle. She opened her eyes and stared at everyone.

"They're not hurt and I don't think they left the corridor," Jessica replied, "Albus do you know if the founders are ghost?"

"There's speculation. No one's seen them. Although each head of house as a picture of the founder in their private quarters that connects to an immovable picture in the common room. Apparently the founders can observe the common room without the students knowing it. It's a very strange enchantment really," Dumbledore replied.

"What isn't strange in this castle?" Lorna frowned.

"Good point," Sebastian nodded.

"I don't like it though," AJ frowned.

"AJ I feel certain they'll let them go when they let us at least. They did let our parents go after all," Jessica replied.

AJ sighed and nodded as they went for lunch. Condiments, meat, and bread were put on the table with chips and everyone just made a sandwich.

Hermione watched in a mixture of wonder and disgust as Albus Sr. put lemon drops in between his ham sandwich.

"You're not really going to eat that are you?" Hermione gulped.

"Oh yes it's very good," Albus nodded.

Hermione made a gagging sound as she watched the headmaster it his sandwich.

"Sometimes I wonder how you still have teeth," Minerva sighed.

"I make sure he brushes and floss," Clara answered.

"I don't let the kids have a lot of sugar its better that way," Jessica stated.

"I never had sugar till I got to Hogwarts…my mother was terribly strict," Marshall stated.

"Are your parents still alive Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"Completely," Minerva nodded, "as are two of my three brothers."

"I have Mildred but that is all," Marshall stated.

"What about everyone else?" Ginny asked.

"Well I have Aberforth of course," Albus stated.

"I was the first witch in my family. Muggles don't leave as long as magics and I was an only child," Clara stated.

"I was an only child," Severus nodded.

"I have a brother," Lorna answered.

"I have a brother, my parents, and my brother's family," Jessica answered.

"Me, myself, and I," Horace answered.

"My parents, a sister and her family. Plus another sister's kids and their families," AJ answered.

"Hey wait do the professors count as aunts and uncles?" AJ asked.

"They go along with the extended family," Albus answered.

"Right," AJ nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Little Jessie**

When lunch was finished the seats were rearranged again and everyone got comfortable for more clips. Jessica was now on the couch with Minerva and Marshall. Actually she was lying on top of them with her head pillowed in Minerva's lap and her feet in Marshall's lap.

"This brings back memories," Marshall laughed.

"Hmm," Minerva nodded as she took the braid out of Jessica's hair and started to comb it with her fingers. Jessica shut her eyes and started purring.

"Is Minnie the only one that's an animagus," Ginny asked hearing the purring.

"She is. Jessica is just very catlike," Marshall answered, "You can expect all of us to be able to do everything."

"True Jessica's practically perfect not perfect," AJ replied.

"And right now she's asleep," Albus smirked looking at the no longer purring woman on her parents' laps.

"Well that's all right she's already experienced these clips," Aphrodite replied as the screen turned back on.

_"Okay Little Bit are you ready?" a tall boy with green eyes and brown hair smiled. He was standing by a large willow by a pond. In the water was a handsome boy with short ebony hair and brown eyes. _

_"Yeah come on now Little Bit mum's not going to see you she's upstairs; it'll take her forty minutes to get down here even if she sees us," the boy in the water called. _

_He was twenty and the other was about fourteen._

_"I not get hurt bad?" the little ebony haired toddler in the yellow two piece asked. _

_"No Little Bit. We're your big brothers we're your protectors," the younger smirked. _

_"Otay I try," she nodded as she climbed up the teenager and into the tree._

_ The green eyed boy followed her and they scuttled out to the longest branch. With a deep breathe the two year old jumped out of the tree and into the eldest boy's arms where they fell into the water making a giant splash. _

_The boy in the tree watched in waited as in the distant they heard a screen door slam shut. _

_"Davy hurry up and bring her out!" the boy shouted. _

_"Bring who out where?" the elder asked coming up for air with the toddler in his arms. _

_"I just heard the door and …"_

_ "What on earth are you doing with my child!?" Minerva shrieked skidding to a stop at the edge of the pond. _

_"Aw chill ma it's just a wee bit of fun. We can't let her stay afraid of the water just because of Uncle Romulus' last month," the elder man stated._

_ "I want her out of the water right now!" Minerva shouted stomping her foot. _

_"Please let stay mummy. Davy and Will keep me safe. No tentacles here," Jessica replied. The boy in the tree jumped and landed by his mother. _

_"Yeah mum don't worry. Would the two of us really let your precious baby drown?" the boy asked. _

_Minerva looked panicked but finally nodded. "The moment I hear her scream no you two are dead!" she snapped and started back to the house._

_ "Right now then…submarine Jessie dive! Dive!" Jessica laughed as her brother plunged into the water with her. William following as the scene ended._

"I really did almost throttle them when I saw a tiny dot jump out of the tree," Minerva sighed.

"She screamed my ear off at my sons' irresponsibility for an hour once I got home to," Marshall stated.

Ron and Harry laughed with Sebastian at that.

"I'm still not understanding her fear," Hermione admitted.

"Perhaps this will be better suited then," Hermes stated as the screen lit up again.

_"Just look at her! She takes to the water beautifully Minerva," a tall grey haired man beamed. He had black eyes and was standing my Minerva. _

_"She's definitely McConnell blood," a blonde haired grey eyes man laughed. _

_"Aloysius you and Romulus have truly lost your minds teaching a toddler to swim," Albus chuckled._

_ "Come now Albus your little guy isn't doing to bad either," Aloysius laughed. _

_Down in the lake there were several children splashing around. Two young men; Aloysius' sons, were helping teach two, two year olds to swim. _

_Little Jessica was doing so well she had paddled her way off from her chaperones. The next thing anyone knew she was gone._

Some of the viewers gasped; one or two having seen the black tentacle that had disappeared in the water.

_"Minerva…Minerva where's Jessica!?" Marshall shouted looking up from the picnic table. _

_Minerva and her two brothers turned back to the pond and after a quick sweep with her eyes saw nothing._

_ "Jasper! Jasper, Kenneth where's Jessica!?" Minerva cried out. _

_The two young men looked up from AJ and blanched realizing the girl was no where._

_ "Everyone out now!" Romulus shouted as he Aloysius, Albus, and Marshall came running down the pathway and dived in one after the other. _

_Two of the longest minutes of Minerva's life passed before Albus came up sputtering holding the little child. He was on his way back when a black tentacle reached out and pulled him under._

_ "NNNNOOOO!" Clara and Minerva screamed. Everyone was on the edge of the water._

_Marshall and his brother-in-laws came bobbing up and seemed to dive jump onto of the creature. Albus was freed and he handed Jessica to Clara. _

_"She's not breathing Minerva!" Clara shouted as she laid the child on the ground. _

_Minerva dropped to her knees by the child and immediately began CPR. _

_Clara kept everyone at bay as they waited. Minutes felt like hours as Minerva worked on her small child. _

_"Please don't do this to me Jessica," Minerva whispered as she breathed into the tiny form again. _

_As if by miracle the girl sputter and threw up what looked like bucket of water before she was coherent enough. _

_"I no like tentacles!" the child said shakily. _

_"I don't either baby," Minerva cried in relief as she held her daughter close. _

_Jessica wrapped her arms around the woman and everyone saw red marks all over her arms. The scene ended. _

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't think we ever found out what made that octopus attack her did we?" Albus asked.

"No we didn't but Romulus went back and killed it not long after the incident. He wouldn't talk to Min for weeks afterward he felt so guilty," Marshall stated.

"Thank god you knew CPR," Hermione exclaimed.

"I do everyday," Minerva nodded looking down at her still sleeping daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

_One lesson is about to be discovered. Sadly the other may take awhile so still no Quiidtch Sequel in sight!_

**Chapter 16: One Lesson Down**

"She's still asleep?" Ron asked after the last scene that had held a lot of screaming.

"Jessica could sleep through a war and never wake up but…." AJ turned toward his wife and said, "Is cut her head."

Jessica shot up nearly kicking her father in the face and head butting her mother.

"What happened!?" she asked panicked.

"Go back to sleep dear I was just showing the only way to wake you up," AJ laughed.

"You do that again and I'll break your nose again," she snapped as she lay back down and turned her back to everyone so her face was in Minerva's stomach.

"Okay…no offense but your child is weird," Ron stated.

"I didn't raise them like I was raised," Marshall stated simply.

"What does that mean?" Horace asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…Gordon may be pureblood but he never forced a lot of propriety on his kids. They got dirty and played and spoke their minds. We do the same as Minerva's parents," Marshall explained.

"Jess and I have a mixture of ideals on parenting. We take from everything," AJ stated.

"Really you should see William and Jessica together. They are really close. AJ and Marissa are close but not as close," Clara stated.

"Hmm…how about a nice little clip of the living kids," Hermes suggested as the screen came to life again.

_A fifteen year old AJ was hanging upside down from a large willow tree. On a branch just above him sat a woman of about 107. Her pale blonde curls were blowing in the breeze as she sketched. _

_"Where's Rita?" AJ asked. _

_"At work you know that AJ the same as your parents," Marissa stated._

_ "Well then I suppose we are a party of two then," AJ replied. _

_"Room for party of four!?" a deep voice chuckled from the sky. _

_Looking up the two saw a golden broom coming towards them and on the broom was a handsome man of twenty-seven and a beautiful girl of fifteen. Both had vibrant green eyes and were tall and slim. The man had dark chocolate hair and the girl had shiny ebony curls in two sleek pigtails. _

_"Oh Will…Jessie!" Marissa called waving._

_ The two Dumbledores got down from their tree and greeted the two McGonagalls. _

_"Marissa, AJ good to see you," William greeted smiling and kissing the woman on the cheek._

_ "Truthfully Maggie has colic and Will couldn't take her screaming anymore," Jessica teased wrapping her around through Will's._

_ "Big mouth you're just like Ma," William sighed. _

_"Aw you know you love her Will," Marissa chuckled wrapping her arms around AJ, "Their cheeky little buggers that are adorable."_

_ "Aye Rissa you're right. Jess is just too adorable," William chuckled as he spun his sister to him and threw her over his shoulder fireman style. _

_"Will! Will please stop no put me down!" Jessica cried as the man spun around with her. _

_AJ and Marissa laughed loudly at the two. William spun her around a bit more before setting her on the ground._

_ "Evil. I'm flooing mummy," Jessica pouted and darted toward Marissa's home._

_ "Wait what!? Damn it Jessica you stop right there!" William shouted as she continued to gain ground. _

_William turned to the laughing Dumbledore. "I can't take another screaming session right now," William panicked and ran after the girl. _

_Marissa and AJ watched as William caught up with the speedy girl and tackled her hard to the ground. _

_"Oh we better go make sure she's alright," Marissa replied as she grabbed AJ's hand and they apparated to the back porch. From there the two looked down and saw William sitting on his sister. _

_"Now Jessica do you really want to floo Ma? She's in a meeting with the other professors and you know Severus and Mara wear her out. Do you really want to give our beloved precious mother that? Do you really want her to get sick with worry and make her keep me away because she thinks you're too fragile?" William asked._

_ "No," Jessica cried, "But I don't like you spinning be around it makes my eyes go funny and I get dizzy." _

_"Well I'm sorry Little Bit. Now how about I let you up and we take the nice Dumbledore children for ice cream and never burden mother with a little fight. You know how she worries about you," William stated pulling the girl up. _

_"Okay. Piggyback ride!?" she pouted. _

_"Fine," William laughed and bent down as the girl jumped on him. The scene blacked out._

"What's with that? The Fragile thing?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose with Jessica's birth fiasco after she healed Minerva would be rather overprotective," Clara stated.

"She is sort of fragile in some aspects though even with her power and control," Marshall stated patting his daughter's leg.

"She's my baby," Minerva said softly as the sleeping girl cuddled closer to Minerva.

AJ was sitting by his mother and rested his head next to her leg.

"Mother hood always brought out the best in Minerva I think," Albus nodded.

"Humph," Horace groaned.

"What?" Marshall glared.

"She doesn't seem motherly to me," Horace stated.

"Never judge a book by its cover Slugbug," Artemis said clicking her tongue disapprovingly.

"Yes…Minerva here is secretly a borderline Molly Weasley except for the being able to cook bit," Lorna laughed.

"Let's show a clip of the Minnie only a few get to see," Aphrodite replied.

The screen came on as Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat up straighter.

_A nine year old Jessica was lying in her bed crying her heart out. _

_"Jessica? Jessica love what's wrong?" a younger Minerva asked running into the bedroom and turning on the lights. She had her long black hair falling around her and was in a slip like night gown with an old robe over it. _

_"I…bad dream…but you're okay so that's all it was right?" Jessica asked trying to quiet herself. _

_"Yes it was just a bad dream. Do you want to tell me about it?" Minerva asked tucking a curl behind her daughter's head. Jessica shook her head and tried to turn away. _

_"Hey kitten talk to me. You've been like this for weeks now…is it because you miss Lily?" Minerva asked as she climbed into bed by her daughter. Jessica rolled over into the woman and nodded sobbing into Minerva's gown._

_ "Why'd she have to die? She was going to teach me potions with Severus…and Harry…muggles aren't nice why does he have to live with them?" Jessica sobbed. _

_"Baby I taught you about blood wards. Harry's protected there. But he'll come back when he's eleven. And I bet you he'll by one of my cubs so I can watch him," Minerva replied running her hand up and down the child's back. Jessica's sobs quieted and she pulled away looking into her mother's green eyes. _

_"I dreamed he killed you and daddy just like he killed Miss Lily and Mr. James. I saw you fall and I had to live with Will. I don't want you to die mummy. Please don't…not till I'm your age…please!" Jessica begged, "A mummy is a very important thing for a kid to have."_

_ "Shush kitten I'm not going anywhere. I promise you a mummy's promise that I will not die until you are an old woman," Minerva smiled tapping Jessica's nose and wiping the girl's tears away. _

_"How good is a mummy's promise?" Jessica asked eyeing her mother the same way Minerva eyed her when she was fibbing._

_ "Oh my kitten," Minerva sighed pulling Jessica very close to her and kissing her head, "A mummy's promise is better than any wizard's oath and unbreakable vow."_

_ "Good," Jessica sighed snuggling into her mother, "Because I love you and your lavender smell," the girl added falling asleep. _

_"I love you too my precious little kitten," Minerva whispered kissing the girl's head as she shut her eyes and the scene ended._

"I always knew you cared a lot about all of us…but now I can see just how much it really is," Harry replied.

"Merlin…he does get it!" Apollo exclaimed.

"I knew he had some brains. Defeating Tommy couldn't have been just luck," Artemis laughed.

"Was that all we had to learn?" Ginny asked the ceiling.

"Sadly no. There is another lesson that must be learned before we adjourn. And it won't be learned by you three," Artemis stated.

"We're never going to get out of here," Severus groaned.

"He's not that thick is he?" Sebastian asked.

"Who are they talking about?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Merlin he did not just as that did he?" Marshall mouthed to Clara.

Clara nodded and rolled her eyes skyward praying for patience.


	17. Chapter 17

_No scenes pf the past. Just some fun...and some teasing._

**Chapter 17: Dances**

"Well you lot are free for the rest of the night. We're going off," Apollo stated as the screen rolled up and the lights came full back on.

"Well then I suppose I'll start supper," Lorna stood, "Sebastian lend a hand?"

"Right ho mum," Sebastian nodded as he and his father stood and headed to the kitchen to help her.

"Jessica kitten wake up now you've cat napped enough on your poor old parents," Marshall chuckled.

"If you're old I'm the queen of England," Jessica mumbled as she sat up.

"Well your highness are you going to get off of your parents?" AJ asked.

"If I must," Jessica sighed as her husband pulled her up.

"Come on let us have our own fun," AJ smirked waving he wand at the ceiling as a wizarding waltz began, "Do me the honor of a dance Mrs. Dumbledore?"

"I'd be honored Mr. Dumbledore," Jessica smiled and took his hand as he twirled her away.

"What do you say Mrs. Dumbledore?" Albus asked.

"I thought you'd never ask Headmaster," Clara giggled as they also began to waltz.

"Well I'm not sitting a dance out. Come along Mrs. McGonagall," Marshall winked.

"Certainly Mr. McGonagall," Minerva giggled.

Soon the three couples were dazzling in the waltz and having everyone staring at them.

"Jessica and AJ are really something aren't they," Hermione sighed dreamily.

"They really seem like a perfect couple. None of their fights ever seem to last very long either," Ginny nodded.

"I love seeing Professor McGonagall so relaxed too," Hermione said turning her attention to the elder woman; her mentor.

"And apparently the McGonagalls love to talk about you," Ginny teased. Hermione blushed.

"They all seem so close don't they? Even the Snapes are a part of the family," Ginny observed as AJ and Jessica broke a part to dance with Severus and Lorna.

"She looks like a vampire. It's no wonder she married the git," Ron stated.

"Seriously Ron are you still on about that?" Harry sighed in annoyance.

"She has to be just look at her!" Ron exclaimed as they watched AJ dip Lorna. She laughed delightedly showing slightly sharp canines.

"I don't buy it. Actually I kind of like her," Harry stated standing and walking over to Sebastian.

"Don't worry son I don't trust her either," Horace replied moving to sit closer to Ron.

"Your parents seem pretty easy going with those two," Harry stated kneeling against the wall by Sebastian.

"Yeah… dad gets real angry sometimes but mum can always calm him…Jessie can too. I think it's the eyes. Dad's a sucker for green eyes," Sebastian laughed.

"Yes…he used to fancy my mum," Harry said quietly.

"I heard about that. When I was eleven I had thought that was the only reason he married mum was because of her red hair and green eyes. But…he really loves her. He sends her flowers every Friday," Sebastian laughed.

"You're rather mellow for what I would like Professor Snape's kid would be," Harry stated.

"Yeah well being a death eater's kid puts things into a large perspective. The way I see it I got two choices," Sebastian stated, "A: I can be a total sulker and mourn the unfairness of my life like my father who doesn't have a lot of trusting friends. Or B: I can take things as they come and worry when I have to there by having friends and enjoying life will I have a chance to live it because you never know when you'll go."

"That actually sounds very smart," Harry nodded.

"Well of course it is I have two potions masters as parents if I was dumb they'd disown me," Sebastian wink causing Harry to laugh.

The waltz ended and went into a lively fox trot that had several of the couples splitting up and dancing with others or just chatting.

Jessica and Lorna had abandoned the dance and were by the stove. Jessica was sitting on the cutting board table as Lorna chopped vegetables.

"Lorna do you see what I see happening here?" Jessica asked. Lorna looked up at where everyone was.

"What is it you see?" she asked.

"Think about the four professors in here and tell me what you see then," Jessica smirked at her friend. Lorna raised an eyebrow and turned to the people.

After a few minutes she laughed, "Oh my goodness Jessica that's hilarious."

"I just hope carrot top learns his lesson in time," Jessica replied.

"It'll be sad if he doesn't," Lorna sighed as she watched Ron and Horace conversing and looking sour at everyone.

Albus was teaching the dance to Ginny, while AJ dance with his mum, Minerva danced with Harry, Hermione danced with Marshall, and Severus and Sebastian chatted with each other.

"Hey dad you ever notice that those four Gryffindors are a lot like you four. Hermione is Minerva, Harry is a mix of you and Albus, Ginny is rather like Albus, and Ron's like Slughorn," Sebastian stated.

"No I haven't but now that you tell me I'll have nightmares," Severus scowled.

"Speaking of…when's the next full moon?" the boy asked.

"Two weeks and I have the potions in the dungeons so hopefully Minerva is right about when we'll get out," Severus stated.

Sebastian nodded as both turned a look to Lorna as she was laughing at something Jessica said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Vampire or Not**

The next morning after breakfast everyone disappeared to change out of their night clothes. When they returned the four young Gryffindors were beginning to think there wasn't anything this lot did to freak them out. They were wrong!

AJ came out of his bedroom wearing bright pink Bermuda shorts, black tennis shoes, and a whit t-shirt with the words: _Siren's Lover,_ in yellow. His hair was in his regular ponytail.

Jessica exited just after him and shut the door humming to herself. She was wearing a blood red peasant style gown that was off the shoulder and to her ankles. She had black ankle boots and wore a black leather corset over the dress. Her black curls were hanging around her freely.

Minerva and Marshall exited their rooms matching just a bit better. Marshall wore dark washed jeans and a pair of black boots. His hair was slicked back as normal but his top was of a navy blue and looked of Korean design.

Minerva was wearing a long emerald kimono with her same tight bun.

Clara and Albus were not only matching but were dressed identical. Albus had on a pair of bright orange robes with little yellow smiling faces all over them. Clara wore the same thing except her were cut to fit her curves more closely.

"Okay that's weird," Ron replied.

Severus came out in his custom black robes.

Sebastian came out in black jeans and a black t-shirt that read: _Siren's Lover,_ in green.

Lorna came back into the large room in a black peasant style gown just like Jessica's and she had a green leather corset over hers. A red gem hung around her neck and her crimson hair was up with a few tendrils hanging loosely around.

Horace exited his bedroom in a blue pinstriped suit and blue over robe.

"Seriously Harry vampire," Ron whispered eyeing Lorna. Harry rolled his eyes as Jessica walked over to Lorna.

"I didn't think you wore that except on full moons," Jessica frowned as her delicate fingers ran over the stone.

"Not always. It makes a nice decoration," Lorna smirked taking the girl's hand.

"You know I'm sure eventually those spirits will make you tell your little secret," Jessica chuckled as they walked to the seats.

"Hey my brother has nothing to hide why should I?" Lorna laughed.

"But you do hide it. Possibly because Severus thinks they'll take Sebastian from you?" Jessica asked.

"They can try it," Lorna mumbled darkly.

"I knew I liked you. Such a good mean mama," Jessica teased as they sat down. Lorna giggled and patted the other's leg.

"Good morning toys how are you?" Aphrodite asked.

"Well it seems," Albus answered.

"Oh good. Well today we show some rather long sets of clips. Hope you're comfortable," Apollo replied as the screen came on.

_The door bell rang and a medium size woman of petite stature opened the door smiling as her blue eyes show. "Remus! Lorna! How are you two?" the woman beamed. _

_"Wonderful Anne. Are they here yet?" Lorna asked entering with a little boy trailing behind her. _

_"Yes they are! Where's Severus?" the woman frowned shutting the door. _

_"He had some things to discuss with Albus but they'll both be here soon," Lorna nodded. _

_"Dora and Teddy are visiting her mother," Remus added. _

_"All right well come on in then. Jessie looks just wonderful and all four of them are the cutest little things," Anne laughed leading them into her kitchen where several people of varying ages and sizes were cooing and laughing and talking away. _

_"Hey everyone the Lupins are here!" Anne shouted. _

_"Lorna!" Jessica squealed as she got up and hugged the woman tightly._

_ "Good to see ya Jess," Lorna laughed showing her sharp teeth._

_ "Remus how is everything?" Jessica asked kissing the man's cheek. _

_"Doing very well," Lupin nodded. _

_"And what about you squirt?" Jessica asked the boy. _

_"I'm gonna start school in two months," Sebastian grinned._

_ "Right on little dude," William laughed coming up and shaking Remus' hand._

_"You can go see the quads…if you can get them away from Ma, Clara, Marissa, and Aradia that is," William laughed wrapping his strong arms around his little sister and kissing his cheek. The two nodded and walked off leaving the siblings alone._

_"For twins they don't look a lot a like," William stated. _

_"They aren't identical Will and they aren't technically twins," Jessica laughed._

_ "Oh yeah superfetation or something of the sort. Well either way…what's with her teeth they weren't always like that were they?" William asked. _

_Jessica laughed and spun out of his arm nudging him slightly. "Will you're ridiculous. There's nothing up with her so drop the subject before I set the wolf big brother on you," Jessica stated and walked off. _

_William shook his head and walked over to his uncles and grabbed a scotch from them._

_"Lupins eh?" Romulus asked. _

_"Well Lorna's a Snape now actually. But yeah," William nodded._

_ "Hypnotizing beauty there," Aloysius nodded to the woman taking one of the babies from Clara and laughing showing her teeth. _

_"Yeah…Jess and AJ made her and Sev godparents…they made AJ and Jess their kid's when they were just kids," Will nodded._

_"So they've manipulated our youngest then. You know what that means Romi," Aloysius stated. Romulus nodded as the scene ended._

"What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"I told you she's a vampire!" Ron shouted.

"I agree," Horace nodded.

Jessica and Sebatian hissed like angry animals as Severus pulled his wand angrily at Horace and Ron.

"Now wait a minute. Wait a minute everyone calm down," Hermione shouted standing, "Let's be reasonable about this. Why not let Lorna tell us just what's going on."

"Start with how you and Remus are the same age but not twins," Ginny stated.

Slowly everyone calmed and sat down but close to Lorna as she began.

"It is not always common but it is possible for a woman to conceive a child at one point and sometime later conceive another child. She is then pregnant with two children that have two different due dates. It is called superfetation. Remus and I were conceived about six weeks from each other and no one found out about me till I was born nearly a month early. So that is how Remus and I are the same age," Lorna sighed.

"Are you a vampire?" Harry asked.

"Well no…"

"See Ron you really are an idiot," Ginny snapped, "You're lucky they didn't all shoot you for that!"

Ron's entire face and neck turned as red as his hair as he looked down at his feet.

"Well then…how about we stop here for a moment and let everyone calm down," Hermes stated, "Maybe a bit of target practice will get you to release the tension.

Jessica gasped and jumped. "That's it! Targets! Come on guys let's do it. We'll see who can break the record," Jessica smirked.

"Only if I get to shoot at Weasley," Severus stated.

"Come on Dumbledore please?" Jessica pouted cutely.

Albus chuckled and stood drawing his wand.

"You lot could join us if you wish. It'd be a good exercise for you all," Clara stating as she had all the furniture fly to the edges of the room.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked interestedly.

"Learning to anticipate an attacker's movements and spells before the come," Minerva answered.

"Watch and learn," AJ smirked.

"I'll go first," Jessica stated tossing her wand to her mother.

"She's going to defeat him wandlessly?" Hermione asked.

"No she's going to avoid being hit all together," Clara answered.

"Albus don't be nice to her now," Lorna laughed.

"I have no intention of taking it easy," Albus answered.

Albus moved to the middle of the room as everyone crowded behind him and waited. Jessica went about sixty feet to the edge of the room and held her arms out with a flourish. Both bowed to each other and Albus sent a spell so fast the younger ones were sure it hit her. To their astonishment Jessica bent nearly all the way backwards as the spell hit the wall.

For several minutes Jessica dodged and dived and ducked around the spells still she was stuck by a stupefying while dodging a slicing charm.

"Forty minutes baby well done!" Marshall laughed, "You've shattered your mother's record!"

"Wow that was awesome!" Ginny grinned as Jessica was revived and walked over to the others.

"It's a good exercise in paying attention. All right who's next?" Jessica asked.

"I'll go next," Clara nodded.

"Oh I'll attack her. I owe her," Marshall smirked.

"Just don't kill her Marshall. I still have a few years left on her," Albus laughed heartily.

"Oh you," Clara scoffed as she walked to the other end of the room.

Most of the rest of the day was spent with this exercise.

Albus had last thirty-eight minuets against Minerva, Minerva lasted forty minutes against Jessica, Clara last thirty-two minutes against Marshall, AJ last twenty minutes against Lorna, Marshall lasted twenty-nine minutes against AJ, Sebastian lasted ten minutes against Hermione, Ginny last ten minutes against Clara, Harry last seven minutes against Albus, Hermione lasted eleven minutes against Minerva, and Ron lasted five minutes against Severus.

Horace had been forced to play and had last three minutes against Sebastian which was highly entertaining.

The winner though had been Lorna who had lasted forty-five minutes against her husband.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" Ron asked as they had tea.

"I have a great agility," Lorna said off handedly.

"Seems like some sort of superpower actually," Hermione stated.

"Is that what you think?" AJ laughed.

"Well it's definitely not normal," Ginny admitted.

"What is normal in this world anyway," Sebastian asked.

"Here, here," The others nodded sipping their tea.

* * *

Quite a mystery behind Lorna it seems. XD


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Patience Wanes**

"Now that we've gotten rid of the tension let's get back to the clips," Hermes stated. They agreed and quickly got in the seats around the screen.

"I'm sticking with you toys on this one. I will be stopping, starting, and bringing in slow motion clips from three different years and hopefully we can see if we can't knock the lesson into the dunderhead as Severus would call him. By the way Severus…Uncle Sal says he really likes the way you handle his snakes," Artemis stated.

"Thank you," Severus nodded.

"Right here we go then," Artemis stated as the screen lit up.

_At first there was nothing but the third floor, a harp, and a large sleeping three headed dog. Then it seemed a veil was taken down and there were three children. _

_"Hang on…he's asleep?" Harry asked._

_ "Snape must have already been here," Ron stated._

"Okay first off…honestly really!? Dumbles you let one of those things in here!? Especially knowing it had been raised by the half giant!?" Artemis shrieked.

"Hey Hagrid isn't bad!" Harry snapped.

"I didn't say that. Hagrid is very loveable. The fact is his giant genes dense his brain and he does not get the fact that animals like this should be trained in a certain way so as not to kill! All he does is feeds them he doesn't train them at all they're practically wild!" Artemis ranted.

"Admittedly it was not my best idea," Albus conceded.

_"Come on help me move the paw," Harry replied. The three friends moved the paw and opened the trap door._

_ "Right I'll go first and if anything happens get yourself to Dumbledore understand?" Harry asked. _

_"You're mad we're going with you!" Ron stated._

_ "No it's too dangerous," Harry shook his head. _

_The dog started to wake as the music stopped._

_ "Hang on…do you hear that?" Harry asked. _

_"The harp…it stopped playing," Hermione replied._

_ "Ugh!" Ron exclaimed as a large glop of drool dropped on his shoulder. _

_The three friends looked up and screamed as the dog was there. They dropped down the trap door as the dog barked and snarled trying to get them._

_The three landed in the dark with a soft flump. _

_"Wow lucky this plant thing is here really," Ron stated. _

_"I don't think so look!" Hermione exclaimed as the vies started wrapping around them going tighter and tighter. The boys started struggled shouting at each other. _

_"Stop moving! This is Devil Snare. You have to be still and relax because if you don't it'll only kill you faster," Hermione replied. _

_"Kill us faster!? Oh now I can relax!" Ron snapped._

_ Hermione glared at them as she was pulled into the plant._

_ "Hermione!" The boys shouted anxiously. _

_"Stop moving!" she shouted._

_ "Hermione where are you!?" Harry asked. _

_"Do what I say! Trust me!" Hermione shouted. Harry held his breath and stopped moving as he disappeared as well._

_ "Harry!?" Ron shouted in panic as he continued to thrash. _

_Harry fell down beside Hermione on a cold ground._

_ "Are you all right?" she asked._

_ "Yeah," Harry sighed looking up at the plant. _

_"He's not relaxing is he?" Hermione asked. _

_"Apparently not," Harry sighed._

"Okay seriously how hard is it to listen to an intelligent girl!? You really are thick!" Artemis snapped angrily as her voice echoed around the room.

"She has a point. Min saved my hide a fair bit when we were together," Marshall nodded.

"I'm fairly certain I'd have been expelled that one time without Jess," AJ nodded.

"Why am I the only one getting yelled at?" Ron snapped.

Artemis screamed and a large nerf like bat appeared out of no where and started beating Ron in the head.

"You…are…an…idiotic…self absorbed…moron!!" Artemis shouted in between the bat hits.

Sebastian was rolling on the ground laughing at the absurdity of it as the others tried very hard to keep a straight face.

"Right now…" the bat disappeared and the scene came un frozen, "We'll continue now."

_"Ugh I have to do something," Hermione groaned._

_ "What!?" Harry asked. _

_"Ugh…I remember something from Herbology…devil snare, devil snare…is deadly fun…but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil Snare hates sun light!" Hermione exclaimed pointing her wand at the ceiling._

_ "Lumos Solem!" A bright light shot out of her wand causing the plant to screech and drop Ron like a rock._

_"Oooh lucky we didn't panic," Ron stated brushing himself off._

_ "Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology," Harry snapped, "Hang on do you hear that?" _

_"It sounds like wings," Hermione replied. _

_The group entered a room to find hundreds of winged objects. The door to the other side was locked and even Alohomara wouldn't work. _

_"Hey these things are keys," Harry stated, "Maybe one opens the door?" _

_"We'd be looking for an old fashion one. Maybe rusty like the handle," Ron stated. _

_"I see it the one with the broken wing," Harry stated pointing to the ceiling. He was standing next to a broom._

_"Well go on Harry. You're the youngest player in a century if anyone can get it you can," Ron stated. _

_"It's too simple," Harry shook his head._

_ "Oh go on Harry," Ron prodded._

"That is way to obvious what is going to happen," AJ stated.

"Who wouldn't know it?" Marshall asked.

"Us," Hermione, Harry, and Ron stated.

_Harry mounted the broom and as soon as he did all the other keys zoomed after him. He zigged and zagged all over the room but caught the key and tossed it to Ron. _

_"Hurry up!" Harry shouted as the keys continued to swarm him. Hermione got the door open and Harry raced through it. They shut the door just as the keys collided into the wood._

"Rissa could have done that quicker and gotten rid of the keys," AJ stated.

"Oh please," Jessica rolled her eyes, "You're always building your sister up. You do realize the woman is as sweet and goofy as a cartoon character. She wouldn't even kill a fly."

"She has a point. You sister does lack that fighting instinct," Lorna nodded.

AJ huffed and turned back around.

_Torches lit up around the trio as they walked further into the room and they saw tall imposing chess figures standing around them._

_ "What's this?" Hermione asked. _

_"It's obvious isn't? We have to play our way across the board to the door," Ron stated rubbing his hands together. _

_"What!?" Hermione exclaimed. _

_"You better do it Ron," Harry stated._

_ "Right…well Hermione you take a bishop square, Harry you be the queen's side castle, and I'll be a knight," Ron nodded._

_ The pieces heard him and stepped off the board leaving three blank spaces. _

_"What now?" Harry asked. _

_"Well…white moves first and then we play," Ron stated. _

_One of the white pawns moved as Hermione asked, "This won't be like real wizard's chess will it?" _

_Ron had a pawn move and they watches as it was demolished by the other pawn. _

_"Yes Hermione…I think this will be exactly like real wizard's chess," Ron gulped. _

"I have to say Professor Minnie…you are bloody brilliant with that!" Artemis stated.

"Thank you…I think," Minerva replied.

"No really. It's brilliant piece of magic. Props to you," Artemis stated.

_For several minutes the game went on and one after another black and white pieces were decimated around the three children._

_ "Hang on …" Harry frowned looking at the pieces._

_ "You understand then Harry that when I play the queen will take me and it leaves you to take the king," Ron stated. _

_"There has to be another way," Harry exclaimed._

_ "What!?" Hermione asked._

_ "He's going to sacrifice himself," Harry sighed._

_ "No you can't!" Hermione cried. _

_"Do you want to win this game or not!?" Ron huffed. _

_Ron moved and the other two watched in horror as the queen brought her stone hand down on his head and the boy crumpled to the ground._

"And again!"

_Ron moved and the other two watched in horror as the queen brought her stone hand down on his head and the boy crumpled to the ground._

"And again!"

_Ron moved and the other two watched in horror as the queen brought her stone hand down on his head and the boy crumpled to the ground._

"One last time!"

_Ron moved and the other two watched in horror as the queen brought her stone hand down on his head and the boy crumpled to the ground._

_Harry hurried to the square he was supposed to and shouted, "Checkmate!" _

_The king laid his sword down before the boy and the two friends ran to Ron._

_ "He's still breathing," Harry replied as the screen went black._

"Now Mr. Weasley what have we learned?" Artemis asked.

"Chess sets hurt," Ron shrugged.

"No! The point is you can honestly say you accomplished something none of your siblings have!" Artemis snapped and sighed, "You know that's the problem with this brat. He's so busy whining and moaning about how dumb he is he doesn't realize what he can do!"

Ron glared at the ceiling crossing his arms.

"She has a very valid point," Albus whispered to his wife.

"I've never had that problem," Jessica stated.

"Well you did best all your older siblings records," Clara stated.

"What about AJ. He's definitely not smarter than his sisters or his brother was. He's never participated in a war like his sisters and wife. Bout the only thing he has to his name is he's good looking and married to a gorgeous talent," Lorna stated.

"Hey that's all I need. Bottom line is you're either happy with yourself or your not," AJ stated.

"Good philosophy. Be yourself and do what you can," Sebastian nodded.

"By Jove those three are smarter than everyone else!" Artemis stated.

"Well not all history repeats itself," Jessica stated, "Sometimes we of later generations do learn things."

"Well unless the red head with the same mental problems as Voldemort doesn't figure out his lessons soon then you'll all just live the rest of your lives here…oh and uh…unless he actually tells me what he's learned from all this any hints you give him don't help a crocodile on land," Artemis sighed.

"You all can eat now…I may have one more clip I may not I haven't decided," Artemis replied softly sounding like a very tired little girl.

"Poor thing…maybe they aren't as bad as we think," Clara stated.

"Perhaps they're just lonely little children," Lorna stated as Sebastian sat on her lap.

"I guess being stuck as children for all eternity would do that to you," Severus nodded.

"You're all a bunch of saps," Horace huffed.

"Aw stick it in your nose," AJ snapped as several pillows were hurled at the walrus.

"Ooph," Horace groaned as the pillows made contact.

"Well…I think I know why Millie's dating the oaf," Marshall sighed.

"Why?" Albus asked.

"She likes to beat him," Marshall smirked as everyone laughed.

Ron sat thinking on Artemis' words.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Set Up**

Jessica made a roast for supper and after they ate everyone dressed for bed and met back in the large nursery. They came back out just in case the ghosts decided to beat some more sense into Ronald. The man was even bracing himself for the bat.

"No worries Ron my mummy had a very good talk with me and I've decided not to knock anymore sense into you…tonight. Instead before you all go to bed I thought a clip of just life to lighten everyone's mood. No lesson is meant to be learned from these it's just good fun…mostly it deals with Miss Jessica and Mr. AJ," Artemis stating sounding much brighter than earlier.

"I wonder what Rowena could have said to her," Clara asked as drinks and popcorn appeared for everyone and the screen lit back up.

_The seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors were entering their Transfigurations class after breakfast and were very surprised to see a little boy with red hair and blue eyes scribbling on the caulk board. Standing in the chair behind the desk was a girl with bushy black hair and green eyes reading from a stack of essays._

_"What are you two doing here there isn't a game today," seventeen year old William frowned._

_ "Daddy had a mergency and Mother Clara was nowhere," the girl stated not looking up. _

_"Dad said Minerva would watch us," the little boy added. _

_"Yeah but does Professor McGonagall know you're here?" William asked from his front seat by Lily Evans. _

_"She was just informed Mr. McGonagall," Professor McGonagall snapped as she shut the door and walked up to the desk. _

_"Mummy!" the little girl squealed and jumped into the woman's arms as soon as she was closer. _

_"Hello baby. Shall we teach some students today?" Minerva asked smiling; something her students hardly saw. _

_"Oh yes mummy I'd like that…but maybe AJ and me should stay in the corner and not bother you?" Jessica replied biting her lip. _

_"As today we have you and AJ with us I believe it will be all right," Minerva stated as Jessica nuzzled her neck. _

_"I don't like this class though," AJ frowned, "Those tried to hurt my Jessie," he added pointing to the infamous marauders. _

_"It was just a joke," Sirius frowned. _

_"__And it was last year!" James added. _

_"Mr. McGonagall and Miss Evans," Minerva stated. _

_"Yes Professor?" the two asked. _

_"This is your task for the day. Twenty house points each if you can change my child and the headmaster's son into a baby animal of your choice," Minerva stated._

_"My kind of task …mum," William grinned jumping up and hurrying up to the older woman. Jessica happily switched and let her brother take her. William Set his baby sister on the desk as his mother sat behind it._

_ "What do you want to be today Little Bit?" William asked._

_"Um…oh I know…I want to be a black panther cub!" Jessica squealed._

_ William rolled his shoulders and flexed his wand arm nodding._

_ "All right then let's make a panther."_

_ The young seventh year waved his wand at his sister mumbling the spell the students had been learning on human transfiguration. The class watched as the little girl was replaced by a small black cub._

_"Wow," Peter Pettigrew blinked. _

_Minerva picked the cub off the desk and inspected it before nodding. "Well done Mr. McGonagall. Now I'd like my daughter back if you will," Minerva stated. _

_"But she's quieter like this," William teased and wink as he quickly performed the counter spell. _

_"That was fun mummy!" Jessica stated snuggling into her mother's lap now that she was human again._

_"Twenty points to Gryffindor," Minerva nodded for her son to sit down. _

_"P-Professor I….I can't…what if I did something wrong…I mean he's the headmaster's child!" Lily exclaimed. _

_"Oh it's okay. Dad used my nephew as practice too. Minerva changed Ray into a chicken!" The boy stated laughing._

_"All right then…Mr. Snape care to try?" Minerva asked. _

_Severus nodded and stood pointing his wand at the boy. It took the Slytherin two tries but he then had AJ as a salamander. Minerva examined the creature and gave it her approval signaling for the student to changing the animal back._

_"Whoa…what a rush," AJ grinned. _

_"Well done Mr. Snape. Twenty points for you," Minerva nodded._

_ "Thank you professor," Severus nodded._

_ "That didn't look so hard let me turn the little squirt," Sirius asked pointing his wand at Jessica and Minerva._

_ Jessica squeaked and un did her mother's outer robe crawling inside. AJ rolled up his sleeve and walked right over to the boy and kicked his shin hard. _

_"No touching mister!" AJ shouted. _

_Severus and William were laughing loudly at the boy as the screen went black. _

"That's still funny," Severus laughed causing the Golden Trio to look at him oddly.

"I think mum set him up. She knew Lily wouldn't try to transfigure AJ and she knew AJ would kick Sirius if he even thought about coming towards me," Jessica stated.

"Your mother can be rather Slytherin sometimes," Marshall laughed.

"OH so that's how she gets Jessica and Will to do all that stuff so easily," Sebastian grinned.

"Yes mum is rather skilled in the art of guilt," Jessica smirked. She stood and quickly pulled her hair into a tight bun and gave Lorna a sad look.

"Jessica darling you're my only living daughter and I just want to know that you know how to care for yourself if ever…Merlin forbid you become a squib," Jessica stated.

"Mummy would you still love me if I was?" Lorna asked trying not to giggle.

"Of course my kitten but you really do need to learn the basics," Jessica replied tapping Lorna's nose.

"All right I'll go clean my room," Lorna giggled.

"Good girl," Jessica nodded.

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry joined everyone in the good long laugh and at Minerva's pouting expression.

"Come on babe it was a pretty good imitation," Marshall laughed putting his arm around his wife.

"But that was so mean Marshall. Send her to the corner," Minerva cried.

Marshall's eyes swiveled to his daughter to his wife and back again. "Jess corner thirty minutes," Marshall stated.

"What!?" Jessica blinked.

"I'm not repeating myself Jessica!" Marshall snapped.

Jessica huffed and went to sit in a corner as Minerva initiated another snogging session.

"Wow…she's good," Harry stated.

"Oh you have no idea," Marshall grinned breaking the kiss for a second.

Clara giggled laying her head on Albus' shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Teasings and Meetings**

Marshall woke up the next morning a little disappointed the other side of the bed was cold indicating Minerva was long up. He ran a hand through his bedtime hair and came out of the room to find his darling wife and sweet daughter at the kitchen corner.

"What do we have here?" Marshall yawned and coming up to the stove as he lightly tapped his wife's bottom.

"Mum's decided she finally wants to learn to cook. I'm teaching her pancakes," Jessica grinned.

"So don't break my concentration!" Minerva snapped.

"All right I can take a hint. Hey Jess….Old Albus still in bed?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah I think so why?" Jessica asked looking over at her father as he stood on the other side of Minerva.

"Because I'm gonna go mess with him," Marshall smirked as he headed to the elder Dumbledores' room.

Marshall entered the room and quietly shut the door. Inside the darkened room he could see the outlines of Clara and Albus sleeping. He watched as Clara rolled over to face the opposite way and it was then he saw his opening. With agility his cat wife would be proud of; he silently climbed to the middle of the bed and turned so he was facing Albus. With a wide grin on his face Marshall started lightly tapping Albus' nose.

The elder Dumbledore sighed and smiled in his sleep before lazily opening his eyes.

"Hello my….AGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Albus screamed and rolled off the bed as lay in the bed laughing like a hyena.

"Albus what's….oh morning Marshall," Clara sighed.

She had first shot up from the bed but had snuggled back down upon seeing her husband on the floor and his protégé's husband in her bed.

"Morning darling," Marshall grinned and kissed her as she curled into him.

"What the …MARSHALL!" Minerva shouted as she and Jessica cane running into the room.

"Daddy couldn't you have waited till Uncle Albus was awake before you ravished his wife?" Jessica sighed.

"He was lying on my side of the bed," Marshall stated.

"Minerva I'm going to kill your husband," Albus declared pointing his wand at the wizard lying next to his wife.

"Just…don't make a mess Albus," Minerva stated before pulling her daughter out of the room.

* * *

"Well toys here we are again. Mr. Weasley have you learned anything from this yet?" Hermes asked politely.

"I know you lot are all insane and the fact no one seems to care that McGonagall's husband and Dumbledore's wife were in bed together this morning is disturbing," Ron stated.

"Yeah…that's not what you were supposed to learn. Horace what have you learned?" Apollo asked.

"It's no wonder Gryffindors are mad considering you lot," Horace stated.

"Nope not the right thing. Sebastian Snape," Artemis called.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked looking up from his chess game with his father.

"You've proven yourself a very wise lad. What have you learned?" Artemis asked.

"Well when you put pretty green eyed witch in dad's proximity he's not so surly. Also that mixing McGonagalls and Dumbledores is quite entertaining. The best part however…my philosophy of accepting things as they are is what will keep me out of the hoosegow and in your good graces," Sebastian stated.

"Don't ya love him? He's so cute and pleasant," Aphrodite cooed.

"Someone's got an admirer," Harry laughed.

"Yeah I've got my father's charm," Sebastian grinned leaning back in his chair.

"Snape has charm?" Ron asked.

"Oh he's quite the gentleman when he likes someone," Lorna nodded.

"On that note how about we show a young Severus when he meets Mrs. Dumbledore for the first time…. No better yet how about young Severus meeting the younger of the two families!" Artemis stated.

"Oh I'd love to see the ELMS together again," Clara replied.

"ELMS?" Harry asked.

"Evans, Lupin, McGonagall, Snape. ELMS," Albus nodded.

"Unfortunately the enemies of the Marauders," Minerva stated.

"Where the Marauders pulled pranks the ELMS plotted revenge," Horace stated, "The only difference was ELMS hardly ever got caught and were also the brains of their years."

"Aww what a nice thing to say," Lorna grinned.

"So you and Remus were at odds?" Hermione asked.

"Like any brother and sister," Lorna nodded, "we're better now though….well sort of."

"All right here we go!" Artemis replied as the screen lit up.

_"Sev…Sev stop scowling at them. You're just giving them more reason to attack," a fourth year Lily Evans snapped._

_ "Black and Potter keep staring at me," Severus scowled. Lorna looked over her shoulder and smirked at her brother and the other three boys. _

_"Maybe they're jealous of you," Lorna stated. _

_"Jealous?" Severus blinked and broke eye contact to look at the girls. _

_"They have a point Snape mate. You're sitting under a tree with two beautiful red heads," William laughed from over head. The three on the ground smirked up at him as he sat on a low tree branch. _

_"Well when you put it that way," Severus sneered pulling Lily to him and Lorna scooted closer laying her head on his other shoulder. William looked up and saw James frowning and Remus looking confused. _

_"Hey Will what are we doing out here anyway? Granted it's a nice day and all but still," Lorna called. _

_"Dumbledore's wife sent me an owl and promised she'd be bringing Jessica out today. I told her I'd meet her and take her up to see mama myself," William stated looking out to the gate. _

_"I'd love to meet her. Can she really already do spells we learned first year?" Lily asked excitedly. _

_"A little. Mostly what she does right now are levitations and sewing spells," William stated jumping out of the tree and landing on Lily's other side._

_ "I still can't believe she can swim. Did she really almost drown?" Lorna asked. _

_"Yeah…but my Uncle and mum saved her…she's scared to death to go into any water with any tentacle animal though," William shrugged looking back to the gate. "She's here!"_

_The three others looked up and saw the gates open and a woman step through holding two little peoples hands. _

_"Come on let's go," William stated. He and Severus stood and helped the girls up before trotting down to the gates where they greeted Mrs. Dumbledore._

_ "Will darling how's your mother?" Clara smiled kissing the boy's cheek and leaving a rosy red lipstick mark. _

_"Oh she's great Aunt Clara. She's up in her office I think," William grinned not caring about the mark on his cheek._

_"All right I'll leave Miss Jessica with you then," Clara smiled gently pushing the little two year old forward. She then bent down and picked up another that kept burying his face in her blonde curls. _

_"Hello," Lily smiled at the boy and girl. _

_"H-hi. I…I likes yous hairs," Jessica mumbled to the two girls. _

_"Thank you," Lily smiled. _

_"I like yours too. My name is Lorna and that's Lily and Severus. We're your brother's friends," Lorna smiled. _

_The little black haired girl looked at each one before heading to her brother._

_ "This is Albus Jr. guys," William stated picking his sister up and pointing to the little boy._

_"Hello," Severus nodded._

_ "You've got a funny nose," AJ stated. _

_Lorna and Lily laughed as Severus rose and eyebrow. _

_"No he doesn't. I like him," Jessica stated. _

_"What you know. You silly cat girl," AJ stated._

_ Jessica stuck her tongue out at the boy._

_"All right you two that's enough," Clara snapped tapping her son's nose as she headed to the castle._

_"Well Little Bit do you want to go straight to mummy?" William asked._

_ "Can we take Lona, Sevus, and Lily with us?" Jessica asked. _

_"Guys you want to come?" William asked. _

_"We've got nothing else to do," Lorna shrugged. _

_"Sevus you hold me pwease," Jessica asked looking at him with large green eyes smiling. _

_"Well…I guess," Severus shrugged and took the girl in his arms. _

_"I like him Will. He smells like daddy's basement," Jessica grinned. _

_"Well he does like potions Jess," William laughed as the group headed to the castle._

"Aww she was so adorable," Ginny cooed.

"Hey I'm still adorable," Jessica smirked.

"You definitely can't say no to her when she gives you those eyes," Severus sighed.

"Don't I know it," Marshall chuckled.


	22. Chapter 22

_Attention all! Sorry for the late update...but this chapter was hard to write for the surprise to it. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 22: Parents Enter**

"All right to continue we are…"

"You are going to do your chores and leave this to the adults," a shrill London based voice stated.

"Aye, aye Deputy," the four spirits stated sounding like they were at command and there was scraping and running footsteps before it became silent.

"Would I be correct in thinking that voice belongs to Rowena Ravenclaw?" Horace asked.

"Yes you would be Professor," the voice stated as the room became slightly colder. A shining blue light appeared in the corner and slowly the figure of a woman appeared.

The woman was tall and elegant with her hair up in a tight bun and wearing an elegant robe and holding a wand. Her eyes were blue and her hair was black. She was the most solid looking dead person the Golden Trio had ever seen.

"Hello all. I trust my children have been relatively pleasant to you?" Rowena asked walking toward them.

"Well for the most part," Severus stated.

"Can we get out of here?" Ron asked.

"Are you actually dead?" Harry blinked.

"I've been dead for 900 years," Rowena stated, "and no you can't leave yet."

"Rowena this must be important if you've come to us," Albus said standing.

"Not really," Rowena chuckled warmly, "I was just sick of hearing Artemis whine about redheads being idiot hotheads. She has her father's temper with my inability to shut up."

Clara and Albus laughed lightly at that.

"So what are you here for?" Lorna asked.

"It has come to my attention that watching a happy family that fights only to tease would not be the best way for Professor Slughorn and Mr. Weasley to learn the lessons my children wish to teach. Not that it matters," Rowena stated standing before them.

"Why doesn't it matter?" Lorna asked.

"My children believe they can take students and teachers and by holding them in here with pretty much anything they need they can some how get them to realize certain problems in time to save themselves. Of the hundreds of people they have captured do either of you want to guess who actually learned from this experience?" Rowena asked.

"Your tone suggests very few," Severus stated.

"Well Albus has been here three times, Minerva twice, and Clara twice. Why you lot keep returning I haven't the foggiest. However…of those others that have not returned only five ever took their lessons to heart. They were Molly Prewett, Arthur Weasley, Jonathan Stapleton, Constance Angora, and Charles Potter. All others ended up broke, lonely, cursed, and or dead by a torturous means," Rowena explained.

"What's the point of keeping this up then?" AJ asked.

"I've wondered that for years. I think it bothers them that this school isn't what it was when we were alive," a snake like voice hissed.

The man's voice sounded Irish and from the same corner Rowena had come from an emerald light manifested into a tall withered looking man with wiry orange hair and black eyes dressed in black robes.

"Salazar Slytherin," Severus and Horace stated standing and bowing.

"Yes yes…now Ro how about you tell me what possessed you to interfere. You know they're going to continue this even if the lessons never stick," Salazar stated walking up the woman.

"Yes but for some reason these people get on Artemis' nerves and you know how her father hates her to be upset," Rowena sighed.

"Yes Godric does have a twisted temper," Salazar chuckled, "he's not all there."

"Be nice Salazar," Rowena chastised, "a lot of these people are Gryffindors."

Salazar looked at everyone. "And so you are," Salazar smirked.

"This is too bizarre," Ron sighed.

"For being in the magical world you don't have a very open mind," Rowena stated.

"That's for sure," Ginny smirked.

"So why are you two coming here?" Sebastian asked.

"This Hogwarts Mama is taking it into her own hands," Salazar stated, "I'm merely here because Godric is busy with a sobbing child."

"Does Professor Hufflepuff have my children?" Jessica asked.

Rowena and Salazar smiled at her.

"I like that one she's very respectful," Salazar stated coming towards the girl.

Jessica blushed prettily as Marshall smiled at his daughter.

"She reminds me of Artemis," Rowena stated.

"Well are we getting on with it then?" Horace asked.

"Patience is indeed a virtue walrus," Salazar stated.

The others chuckled as Rowena waved her wand at the blank screen and it came to life.

_**"And this is how you do it right mummy?" a pretty little girl with black curls and blue eyes stated as she floated high in the air. **_

_**"That's right sweet. You are a very clever little cub," Rowena laughed. **_

_**"You're a very clever cub," a boy with crimson hair and blue eyes mimicked quietly. A boy and girl with blonde hair; one with black eyes and one with hazel, laughed quietly. **_

_** "Oh and what have we here Godric's favorite showing off again?" Salazar asked entering from a side door and brushing dust off himself. **_

_**"Hi Uncle Sal!" the blue eyed girl squealed as she zoomed toward him and landed in his arms.**_

_** "And hello to you too Artemis," Salazar laughed. **_

_**"All right Artemis get down now. You four work on your arithmetic and Uncle Salazar and I will be back after the meeting okay?" Rowena stated. **_

_**"Yes professor," the four nodded as the two professors walked out of a different side door and it locked.**_

_** As soon as the door clicked the tension in the room changed. **_

_**"What the bloody hell Arti!? You promised you weren't going to one us up!" the blonde haired hazel eyed boy snapped. **_

_**"Would it kill you to be like Helena and just be flighty and average?" the red head boy replied. **_

_**"Why should I pretend to be something I'm not?" the ebony haired child asked haughtily, "I am clever, powerful, and intellectual. Why shouldn't I show it?" **_

_**"You keep this up you won't have any friends and you'll be absolutely hated," the blonde haired black eyed girl replied.**_

_** "You're all just jealous because all four of them like me best. They like me even more than their real children," the ebony haired child replied. **_

_**"Yeah they like you all right. Everyone likes little Artemis because she knows everything and gets the attention," the blonde boy scoffed. **_

_**"I just do my work I don't try to hog the attention," Artemis frowned. **_

_**"Oh please! I'm so sick of you saying you hate attention! If you did you wouldn't soak it up! You worse than dad and those blood photographers!!" the red headed snapped and pushed his sister hard causing her to topple over a few toys and fall the ground. **_

_** The three laughed at her and turned heading into another of the many doors and shut it. Artemis sat up but stayed in the floor sniffling and crying. **_

_**"Aw itty bitty Arti is not the life of the party," a snotty voice rhymed. **_

_**"Peeves why does everything I do get messed up?" Artemis sniffed wiping her eyes and turned to her left where a small ghost in a red suit appeared. **_

_** "Itty Bitty Arti is a smartie. A smartie with a snobby nosey nose," the poltergeist stated.**_

_** "It's not my fault they're jealous," Artemis sniffed angrily rubbing at her eyes. **_

_**"No jealousy. Theys be envy with the green monster mixing with the blue monster," Peeves replied.**_

_** "Peeves speak plainly," Artemis snapped. Peeves sighed and scooted closer.**_

_** "How would you be feeling should you be unable to do spells and was in the dark?" the poltergeist asked being calm and kind. **_

_**"Bad I guess…I guess I'd be annoyed at show offs too," Artemis sighed. **_

_**"So what should itty bitty Arti do?" Peeves asked. "I should apologize for being a snotty snoot and let them have their moments," Artemis stated. Peeves nodded and flew through a wall.**_

_** The screen blackened for a moment and then reappeared with the four children now sitting in a circle on a very large bed. All were in sleeping outfits staring a tall strapping man with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes.**_

_** "All right you lot how do you transfigure a tortoise into a hare?" the man asked. He was in a night shirt and holding the creature in his arms. **_

_**The black haired child was about to raise her hand but thought better of it and instead curled up with her knees to her chin and watched the turtle. The three looked at her and back to the man before raising their hands. **_

_**"Artemis do you know?" the man asked.**_

_** "No papa I do not," Artemis stated.**_

_** The man looked at his daughter oddly but shook his head and turned to the other three. "Aphrodite?" he asked. **_

_**"Waving your wand or turging you finger in a half circular pattern you say morphosus haritis contor," Aphrodite answered. **_

_**"Good now before bed one of you do it," he stated setting the tortoise on the bed. Everyone looked at Artemis and she just stared at the creature. **_

_**"Well hot shot?" the blonde boy asked. **_

_** Artemis shrugged. **_

_**"All right speak up what did you three say to her?" the man asked crossing his arms. **_

_**The three sighed and the red head looked up annoyed. **_

_**"She thinks she so great and she's really just a snob!" the boy stated.**_

_** "Son did you ever think that it's not her that's in the wrong but you? Maybe you should try applying yourself instead of being angry at her for getting something right. We reward those who put forth effort not those that try to just get by," the man stated and walked out of the room. **_

_** The four children looked at the turtle in complete silence for a few minutes before the blond boy spoke. **_

_**"I suppose we're all at fault," he sighed. **_

_**"Seems as we always are," the red head stated. **_

_**"Perhaps from now on we should agree to disagree and strive to each do what we know how?" the blonde girl suggested. **_

_**"And keep our egos in check," the black haired girl added. **_

_**"After all…we are the future heads of the school," the blonde boy smirked. **_

_**The three others smiled with him and the children put their hands together shouting, "Founder Musketeers!" **_

_**They all giggled and fell back in the bed as the screen went black.**_

"Wow…so they saw themselves as younger versions of you?" Sebastian asked Salazar.

"I always thought so. Although," Salazar chuckled to himself, "Artemis always struck me as a snake."

"She was. I birthed a snake and a lion," Rowena sighed.

"That says a lot for them being only six to be able to work things out like that…and the spells they were working on…wow!" AJ stated.

"Jessica seems to be rather like them indeed," Lorna laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

_Here it si folks this game has come to it's end! But if you want more of the crazy Dumbledore/ McGonagall famliy look out for the sequel coming soon! **A Dumbledore-McGonagall Party!**_

_Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. And maybe you learned something as well._

_love,_

_minerva's-kitten_

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Lesson Learned**

"So what'd you gather from seeing those four?" Salazar asked as the screen rolled up and he and Rowena stood before the group.

"Obviously I've been misinterpreting something if the children of Slytherin and Gryffindor look past their imperfections and abilities to get along as well as it seems they do," Horace sighed, "But I still intensely dislike her!" he thrusts a fat finger at Minerva.

"Duly noted. I still hate Godric even though he's saved my life," Salazar stated, "No harm in you hating someone for similar reasons."

"Minerva never saved my life!" Horace snapped.

"Oh please we saw the final battle you lot fought. Minerva could have taken that Volde what's his name by herself," Rowena stated, "she's from my stock."

"You were watching?" Harry asked.

"OH sure. We watch everything. Hogwarts is just a wonderful reality show to watch," Rowena laughed.

"I have to say the relationship of Snape and Potter was fascinating for me," Salazar nodded.

"I always love the Dumbledore/ McGonagall relation ship," a deep Highland voice chuckled.

From behind Salazar materialized a tall squared shoulder strapping man with muddy red hair and hazel eyes. He was in rich red and gold robes.

On his shoulder was a girl of fourteen in a blue empire waist dress with blue eyes, a button nose, and black curls pinned in a Greek inspired hairdo.

"Albus and his little student causing rumors to fly anytime they laugh at a secret joke," the man chuckled, "Oh it's good times."

"Godric Gryffindor?" Harry blinked.

"And you would be Artemis," Lorna added standing, "You're quite a cute little thing. Look just like Professor Ravenclaw here."

"Yes, yes I do and yes I am," the girl nodded from her place on her father's shoulder.

"What are you doing with her on your shoulder you have a bad back," Rowena frowned coming to her lover and child.

"One we're all dead. And two Artemis has never weighed more than 80 pounds," Godric stated.

"Plus he likes to hurt himself so you can baby him later," Salazar laughed in his snake like voice.

"Oh and you don't like being babied?" a light Wales tone of voice laughed.

From beside Clara and Albus a brilliant multicolored light swirled around and a portly woman with blonde curls and chocolate eyes in a light pink and yellow gown. Holding her hands were Esmeralda and Isabella.

To Isabella's other side was a girl of fourteen in a pink gown with her blonde curls pinned partly back and black eyes. She held Landon's hand.

By Landon was a boy with hazel eyes and short blonde hair with a sharp face and a black tunic; also fourteen.

On Esmeralda's other side was a boy with messy crimson hair and sharp blue eyes. He was fourteen and in a gold tunic holding Brandon's hand.

"Oh good we have everyone here now!" Clara exclaimed picking Brandon up.

"HI mummy! We's likes ghosties," Landon stated running to his mother's open arms, "They be nice."

"I'm glad they were nice to you sweetie," Jessica smiled kissing her son's cheek.

"I hope they weren't any trouble," AJ stated as the two girls came running to him.

"They were precious absolutely precious," Helga stated, "Some of the politest toddlers I've ever known."

"That's Jessica's doing," Marshall supplied.

"As far as we're concerned you lot are tops," Godric stated, "Even old Sally says so."

"I told you not to call me that!" Salazar snapped slapping Godric upside the head.

"Ouch hey can't you take a joke?" Godric laughed.

"OH Uncle Sal is great fun…but it's smart fun papa," Artemis giggled still on his shoulder.

"Oh forgive me then. I'm just not intellectual," Godric stated.

"That's for sure," Helga and Salazar said at the same time causing the four ghost children as well as Jessica's children to laugh.

"Oh so you admit you're an idiot?" Lorna asked.

"Certainly. Courage has nothing to do with brains my dear. If it did Gryffindors would always be in the Hospital Wing," Godric laughed.

"I know that's right," AJ laughed.

"Well now that we're all reunited…what have you learned Mr. Weasley is it?" Salazar asked.

"I'd like to say that this whole experience has been just one big horrible dream I'd rather forget. However…if all these insane people get along I guess I can give other Slytherins another chance and not be so annoyed at my prat brothers," Ron stated standing.

"Yay! Yay he learned! You can teach them tricks Uncle Sal!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Now we do our victory dance," Hermes stated as he, Aphrodite, and Apollo pulled Salazar to the sighed and did a country dance.

The other three founders laughed watching them as Artemis looked at the group.

"I'm glad you learned lessons and I hope you apply them. Thank you for playing with us. You can go home now; outside of this room it is still the 15th of July and is 2pm," Artemis smiled as the main door swung open.

Horace practically barreled out of the room waddling as fast as he could.

"It's been a pleasure but I have things to do at home. Good Bye all until we nest meet," Clara smiled to everyone as she sat Brandon on the ground and left; Albus with her.

"We better go to dear. I still have some things to do here and then we can go home," Minerva stated.

"Farewell," Marshall nodded kissing his daughter's cheek as they left.

"We'll see you for supper Jess then no excuses," Lorna stated as she herded her son and husband out.

"It's been swell Gryffindors. I'll see you lot at the reunion when mum and Minerva get it together," AJ saluted as he led his toddlers out.

"Thanks I guess I should say. Come on Mione let's go," Ron stated.

Hermione smiled and nodded to everyone.

"Thanks it's been very interesting," Harry replied as he and Ginny left.

This left Jessica with the eight ghosts.

"It's sad you four couldn't have lived longer. You would have been excellent additions to the staff," Jessica smiled at the two sets of twins.

"Thank you," the four stated.

"I think they really learned something in your experiment and a good test will be the reunion when we get it together. Thanks for everything," Jessica bowed respectfully.

"The world could use more people like you little McGonagall. Blessings with you and your children," Salazar stated.

"Blessings," the children and founders echoed.

Jessica smiled and bowed again before leaving the room and shutting the door softly.

"I liked that game. What should we play now?" Aphrodite asked.

"Let us fly," Godric stated pulling Artemis off his shoulder and spinning her around. Salazar picked up Aphrodite and spun her around as both girls giggled.

The boys and their mothers watched laughing as well at the men.

They may all be dead but that didn't mean they didn't still love and make an impact on their beloved castle.

**THE END**


End file.
